The Early Days
by httydfan1991
Summary: They say the early days of a marriage gives you the most interesting memories of your life, and newly wed Hiccup and Astrid are inclined to agree! A collection of one shots based around the early days of Hiccup and Astrid's marriage set prior to my 'Living with the Haddocks' universe! (Prior reading of this desirable) As of later seasons of RTTE, not everything will be canon.
1. One Week Before

_**SPOILER ALERT: IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED SEASON 5 OF RTTE YET, PLEASE BE AWARE THE AUTHORS'S NOTES DO CONTAIN SOME SPOILERS! (MAINLY AT THE END OF THE SECOND PARAGRAPH) PLEASE TRY TO READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES, THOUGH, AS I EXPLAIN A FEW THINGS FOR BOTH MY OLD AND NEW READERS. THANKS!**_

 _ **Ok, for anyone who reads 'Living with the Haddocks', I highly apologise for the influx of 'new chapters', but I have had a massive screw up in the process of putting Whats in A Name and Babysitting Nightmare as the first two chapters and changing the order of the chapters to the point I had to delete and repost THE LOT. I am so sorry for the spam!**_

 _Ok, before anyone asks, no, I'm not abandoning Living with the Haddocks! This is just a story I've been wanting to write for a while now and after all the Hiccstrid in the newest season of RTTE, I decided to start it and write it alongside Living with the Haddocks._

 _Ok, so this story takes place in the early days of Hiccup and Astrid's marriage in my Living with the Haddocks universe, so for anyone new reading my work, please be aware of this as some things may pop up that might be a little confusing. For any of my regular readers, welcome to my new story! This story will explain a lot about the early days of Hiccup and Astrid's relationship before Siri, Leif and Ingrid were born, and will mostly be just pure fluff. The chapters will also be relatively short (compared to LWTH anyway!) and will be written in between new chapters of that. This story will not take priority though, so updates may be few and far between at times. As of season 5 of RTTE, a lot of things (such as Hiccup and Astrid's betrothal and the whole 'Traiter' Johan thing) is now a little out of whack with my canon, so not everything will line up with the show._

 _Also, a quick note before you begin. Each chapter within this story is named after the length of time Hiccup and Astrid have been married, and not after the storyline. This is to make the story a bit less spoilery and interesting and it's also a fun way to write it. This chapter, though, is the only one that takes place before the wedding, and gets a little steamy, so be warned! (Well, as steamy as my stories get anyway!)_

 _Ok, on with the chapter!_

* * *

Chapter One – One Week Before

* * *

Darkness was all Astrid could see in front of her eyes as she fumbled up a steep incline. Unaware of where she was going, Astrid found herself having to rely on Hiccup, whose hands were carefully perched upon her shoulders as she gingerly made her way up the sloping hill, only to misstep and wobble as her feet met a rock upon the uneven ground.

"Whoa!" Hiccup exclaimed, as he quickly righted Astrid's position. "Careful there, Astrid!"

"Yeah, well, it's a little hard to be careful when I have this _thing_ over my eyes," Astrid said irritably, as she gestured wildly to the blindfold that was tied over her eyes. "Why do I even need this anyway?" she asked him as she continued to make her way up the hill, her hands out in front of her in an effort to keep her balance. "What are you up to?"

Hiccup tightened the grip on Astrid's shoulders with a small smile. "Just be patient, milady," Hiccup said softly into her ear. "All will be revealed in a minute, I promise."

"Well, I hope so," Astrid said. "I mean, you _are_ aware I have a wedding dress fitting in a few hours' time, aren't you?"

Hiccup chuckled lightly. "I'll get you there on time, don't worry," he said quietly. He squeezed her shoulders gently. "I wouldn't want you missing that."

Astrid smiled. "So where are we going that couldn't wait until tomorrow, then?"

"Hang on, we're almost there," Hiccup assured her.

Astrid frowned behind her blindfold. "Almost where?" she asked impatiently. "Hiccup, where are you-?" She jerked as Hiccup brought her to a sudden halt.

"Okay, take off your blindfold," Hiccup said softly.

Without wasting a moment, Astrid quickly reached up to unravel the tie around her eyes, before giving out a gasp of surprise as her eyes met the sight of the structure in front of her.

"Is… is this-?

"Our house?" Hiccup finished for her. He threw her a warm smile. "Sure is. Just finished it this morning and I wanted you to be the first to see it. Do you like it?" He turned to her with a nervous expression.

"Hiccup…. it's perfect," Astrid said gently, turning to him with a bright smile. "It's everything I imagined it would be."

Hiccup reached up to scratch the back of his neck bashfully. "Trust me, you haven't seen anything yet," he said, throwing her a small smile. "Just wait until you see the inside."

"Lead the way," Astrid beamed, as she reached out to take Hiccup's hand in her own, just as Hiccup grasped the door handle and opened it slowly, before tugging at Astrid's hand to lead her in.

"Oh… wow," Astrid said, her mouth dropping in amazement as soon as she stepped over the threshold. "This… this is amazing."

"I wanted it to be similar to the other houses on Berk," Hiccup explained as Astrid dropped hold of his hand in order to take a look around. "At least, the lower level is anyway. The upper level, though…" Hiccup chuckled as he gestured to the level above them. "… That's a different matter entirely."

Following her betrothed's line of sight, Astrid found herself giving out a soft gasp of surprise as she found herself glancing at not just a top level, but an entire balcony stretching across the back end of the side, then stretching slightly outwards towards the right side, with a staircase leading off it from the back of the room.

"When you said you were going to make it unlike any house I've ever seen, you weren't kidding," Astrid said, glancing at it in awe. "This is beyond anything I would have ever expected!" She turned to Hiccup with a large smile. "How in Thor's name did you come up with this design?"

Hiccup chuckled. "Well, the one thing I always wanted to change about these houses was the lack of privacy, so in doing that I sort of changed the plan entirely." He bit his lip uneasily. "Do you like it?" he asked.

"Hiccup, I… I love it," Astrid said happily, turning to him with a bright smile. "It's everything I expected and more. Will-" she glanced towards Hiccup shyly, "-will you show me around?"

"Well, that _was_ the whole point of bringing you here," Hiccup grinned, holding out his hand for Astrid to take. "Right this way, milady."

Astrid snorted. "You are such a dork," she said, intertwining her hand with his.

"Oh, a dork, am I?" Hiccup grinned with a raise of his eyebrows. "Well, for that, maybe I should just leave you hanging until after you move in, then. How would you like tha-… ow!" Hiccup brought a hand up to his shoulder where Astrid's fist had just made contact.

"Does that answer your question?" Astrid asked with playful smile.

"I believe so," Hiccup chuckled. "Come on."

Tugging at her hand, Hiccup led Astrid through the lower level of the house where Astrid mentally took note of its arrangement. A wooden couch sat nestled beside the fire pit in the middle of the house, while beside it sat a bookcase, already filled with a number of books and paper work from Hiccup's own collection. On the other side of the house sat a small timber dining table within a tiny kitchen area, complete with a cabinet of different medicines, curtesy of Gothi, as well as a rock bed for Toothless over by the door. The design wasn't much different from any other house on Berk, but yet there was something very different to this house that made it stand out above the rest. And this was proven even further by the time Astrid reached the top level of the house.

"When you said you wanted more privacy you weren't kidding," Astrid said, taking note of all the doors. "And how many rooms do we need? There's-" Astrid counted the number of doors as she walked past them, "-five doors up here."

"Well, the furthest room is just my study," Hiccup explained, opening the door on the far end of the landing to reveal a small room with a lone study desk and a couple of bookcases and a bit of extra floor space. "I mean, I remember my dad always complaining he didn't have enough privacy to do all the paperwork he had, so I thought it might be better to have a room to do it all."

"True," Astrid agreed, with a slight nod of her head. "You keep saying that your mum tends to get in the way, even though she doesn't mean to. At least this way, I won't be able to."

Hiccup smiled. "You'd never get in the way, milady," he said softly, as he brought a hand up to Astrid's face where he gently caressed her flushed cheek, making her brighten even further upon contact.

"Sure, you say that now," Astrid said teasingly, in an effort to ignore her glowing face. "But just wait until we're under the same roof together. You'll soon change your mind."

"Always have to ruin the moment, don't you?" Hiccup said, throwing her a playful grin, which Astrid swiftly returned, before gesturing to the door beside the study.

"Urgh… that's… that's a spare room," Hiccup admitted nervously, as he opened the door to show what was inside. "You know… for anyone who comes along." He lowered his eyes from Astrid's face, which was glowing even brighter than usual, and not just from embarrassment.

"Well, I guess that _did_ need to be considered," she replied, giving him a bright smile. "I mean, we _do_ want kids." She threw him a pointed look.

Hiccup smiled bashfully. "Yeah, I know we do," he said softly, squeezing the hand that was wrapped around his. "It's just we've never really talked about it before now. Not much anyway," he added quickly, seeing as Astrid was about to interject. She smiled.

"There'll be plenty of time for that soon," she noted, keeping her eyes low so as to hide the blush that was rising in her cheeks. She gestured to the other door in the middle of the hallway. "Is that another spare room?"

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah," he said, as he quickly opened the door to show her the room. "I wasn't going to add on another room, but mum pointed out too many rooms is better than not enough. I mean, we don't really know what's going to happen in the future, so I guess it's better to be prepared," Hiccup admitted.

Astrid chuckled. "You don't need to explain yourself to me, Hiccup," she said gently. "If you think it was a good idea, it was a good idea. Please don't tell methat's a _third_ spare room, though," she added, with a quick gesture towards the next door on the landing.

Hiccup laughed. "No," he assured her with a shake of his head. "No, actually it's-" he opened the door for her, "-a washroom."

Raising her eyebrows in surprise, Astrid stepped forward to peer inside the tiny room to find a cosy little space that was filled up mostly by a bath in the centre of the room. There was also a small wash basin sitting comfortably beside the side of the doorway, and a cupboard on the other. A discreet privy also stood at the corner of the room; a sight not very often seen in the houses of Berk.

"I have to admit, _that_ ," she gestured to the privy, "is the best idea I've seen yet," she chuckled. "I mean, I don't know about you, but trudging out to the outhouse in the middle of winter isn't my idea of a fun time. Finally, I won't have to!"

Hiccup grinned. "I thought you'd like it."

"I like that you thought of it," Astrid giggled, before her eyes suddenly flickered to the final door.

"Is… is that-?"

"-Our room?" Hiccup finished for her. He smiled. "Yeah, it is."

"Our room," Astrid breathed, turning to him with a tender smile. "You have no idea how odd that sounds."

"I'm sure we'll get used to it," Hiccup said gently. "So… do you want to see it?" he asked tentatively.

Astrid nodded mutely.

"Okay."

Grasping the door handle, Hiccup slowly opened the door, and it swung open to reveal what seemed to be the largest room on the upper level. Astrid's line of sight immediately fell upon a large four poster bed sitting against the left wall, with two bedside tables sitting comfortably on either side. Above the bed, a window was nestled in the wooden planes of the house, letting in a great stream of sunshine that cast a golden hue across the spacious room. At the far end of the room, a cupboard and Hiccup's writing desk stood next to a beautiful fireplace that took up a good portion of the room in itself. And on the other side of the room, which Astrid couldn't help but chuckle at, sat Toothless's rock bed, giving him as much pride of place in the room as the bed did on the opposite side of the room.

Astrid was at a loss for words as she glanced around the room. Whatever she had been expecting, it certainly wasn't _this_. The room was beautiful. It was obvious Hiccup had had a major hand in designing it too, considering the detail that was in both the fireplace _and_ the bed, which itself was something to behold.

Unlike other Viking beds, this piece of furniture wasn't just a wooden slab with a few pillows and blankets. It was unlike any other bed on Berk: The mattress sunk below the sides of the bed, being stuffed with goose down and featured a large black bear fur blanket draped across the majority it; four oak pillars stood at each corner of the bed, carved and inscribed with designs of the common dragons of Berk, each pillar topped with either a Night Fury or Nadder head. A line of red cord ran between the four columns from a brassy ring just below the dragon busts. Four pillows sat at the far end of the bed from the doorway, each looking as plush as the mattress itself. To put it simply, it was amazing.

Raising a trembling hand up to the smooth wood, Astrid brought a hand down one of the wooden posts, her heart beating wildly in her chest as she felt the carved wood beneath her fingertips. It was hard to believe that in less than one week's time this bed would be hers and Hiccup's _together._ The thought made her stomach drop nervously like she'd missed a step upon the staircase of the Great Hall.

"W… what do you think of it?" Hiccup stuttered, breaking the silence that had seemed to accumulate around them. "I mean, I know it's not what you're used to, but if you don't like it-"

"I love it," Astrid said quietly. Reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, Astrid turned to Hiccup with a shy smile. "Hiccup… it's beautiful. How... how did you even come up with the design?" she asked. "I mean, I've never seen anything like it."

With a blush that crept up to his ears, Hiccup smiled. "I may or not have asked around to find out if there was a different style of bed than just plain old wood."

"So who gave you the idea for this?" Astrid inquired with a raise of an eyebrow.

Hiccup chuckled. "Believe it or not, it was Dagur," he said, causing Astrid's to widen in surprise. "Apparently the trader that does business on Berserker Island has been to areas a lot further away than most people, and he said that most Vikings in the far North carve beds like this." He nodded to the bed beside them. "He sent me a sketch of one, and I just… followed what it showed I guess. It took _a lot_ longer than I expected it to, though," he added.

"So _that's_ what you've been working on the past few months!" Astrid exclaimed, her eyes twinkling in understanding. "I _knew_ you'd been up to something other than work." She threw him a triumphant look.

"Well, I wasn't going to give it away now, was I?" Hiccup grinned. "And now I'm glad I did seeing how much you like it."

"It's amazing," Astrid said. " _You're_ amazing. Heck, this whole place is amazing!" she exclaimed, with a gesture towards the rest of the room.

Hiccup grinned. "That's a lot of amazing's."

"Well it _is,_ " Astrid insisted, with a slight flush of embarrassment. "Hiccup… you've done more for me than any other Viking would do for their betrothed." Blinking furiously to keep the tears that were rapidly filling her eyes away, she reached up to cup his flushed cheek. "I love you."

Hiccup beamed. "I love you, too," he replied softly, reaching up to stroke the lines of her face, before leaning close to capture her lips with his in a gentle kiss, before gently pulling away to lean his forehead against hers. "So…" he continued nervously, "do… do you want to have a feel of it?" he asked.

"What?" Astrid asked startled as she pulled away from him.

"I… I just mean do you want to sit on it?" Hiccup stuttered, as the blush crept back into his cheekbones. He gestured to the bed. "Have a feel of what it's like. I mean, you don't have to, I was only-"

Astrid giggled. "I _know_ what you mean, babe," she said, reaching up to place a finger over his stammering lips. "You don't have to explain yourself." And before Hiccup could say anymore, Astrid had stepped over towards the bed and gently lowered herself down, only to be met with the softness of the thick blanket underneath her.

"Oh, wow," Astrid breathed, as she gently lay herself down upon the bed with a soft sigh. "Well, I'm sold," she giggled, with a quick glance at Hiccup over the top of her eyebrows. "This is the most comfortable thing I've _ever_ lay on."

"Well, that's good to know," Hiccup said as he heaved a sigh of relief. "I have to admit, I was a little worried about it."

Astrid sat up with a frown. "Haven't you tried it yet?"

"Well… no," Hiccup admitted, throwing her a sheepish grin. "I brought it here as soon as it was finished so I didn't really have the time too."

"Why don't you try it out now, then?" Astrid asked him gently, as she reached out a hand towards him.

Hiccup's eyes widened. "I… I don't think that would be very appropriate," the young man stammered, as he stepped away from the woman's outstretched hand. "I mean, w… we'll be married in a week. I'll wait until then."

"Seriously?" Astrid asked incredulously. "Hiccup, all I'm asking is for you _sit_ on the bed. I'm not asking you to lie with me. Not in that way anyway," she added quickly with a grin in Hiccup's direction, who quickly returned it, despite his hesitations. 'Besides, it's not we haven't lain next to each before," she reminded him gently.

Hiccup smiled. "I know," he replied softly, as he reached out to take her hand in his. "But that was completely different. We always had the gang around us, but here-" He shook his head. "I just don't want to do anything that we might regret."

"Hiccup," Astrid said evenly, causing the young man to look at her softly. "We're going to be married in a week. I'm pretty sure if we've held out this long that we're not going to tempt fate by sitting on the same bed together."

"Yeah… I guess so…" Hiccup said slowly, as he eyed off the spot beside her, but still he made no move to join her.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Oh, for-" Whipping out her hand, she grabbed hold of Hiccup's vest, and before the young man could protest, dumped him in a heap beside her on the blanket.

"There," Astrid said triumphantly as Hiccup brushed a hand over the softness beneath him. "All good now?"

"You're impossible, do you know that?" Hiccup asked, throwing her a lopsided grin.

Astrid grinned. "And you love me for it," she said matter-of-factly, as she placed a kiss upon his burning cheek.

"Thor knows why," Hiccup replied affectionately, as he wrapped an arm around the woman's shoulders, where Astrid brought a hand up to his chest in response, before laying her head on his shoulder.

"So," Astrid said, without even glancing up. "What do you think of it?"

"I think you were right," Hiccup said contentedly. "This _is_ the comfortable thing I've ever sat on. Why in Thor's name haven't we ever come up with this before? I mean, it beats sleeping on a wooden bed any day!"

"Because Vikings are stubborn," Astrid mumbled comfortably from Hiccup's chest. "Anything different is met with more resistance than a wild dragon on a chain."

Hiccup snorted. "Interesting analogy."

Astrid shrugged. "Couldn't think of anything else."

"It's not that you're not right, though," Hiccup admitted as he nuzzled his nose into Astrid's flaxen locks affectionately. "I mean, I bet that if I offered to help design one of these beds for everyone else on Berk, they'd all knock it back."

"I do too," Astrid replied. "They don't know what they're missing, though."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while as they sat there, Astrid contentedly wrapped in Hiccup's arms as he gently caressed his thumb over a part of her shoulder that wasn't covered in armour. It was hard to believe that in just one short week that the young couple would wed, and at long last, would be able to do this and more as often as they liked. The thought made a thrill of anticipation course through both of their stomach's.

So… I guess you better go soon, huh?" Hiccup said, breaking the silence. "Don't want to make you late for your fitting."

"Hmm?" Astrid mumbled, not making a move to stand up. "I guess so."

Hiccup chuckled lightly. "Doesn't look like you're going there, milady."

"Don't really want to," she muttered, as she raised her head to look into forest green eyes.

Hiccup reached out to trace the bones of her face lightly. "I wouldn't want you to mess your fitting, Astrid," he said softly. "Besides," he continued with a warm smile towards her, "in a week, we can do this all you want. You won't be able to get rid of me!"

Astrid grinned. "I'll hold you to that promise," she said, leaning close to gently brush her lips against Hiccup's, before bringing her hand up to the back of Hiccup's head where she tangled her fingers into the auburn locks. Stiffening in surprise, Hiccup hesitated for a moment, before he brought a tender hand up to Astrid's cheeks, and rubbing a gentle thumb over her cheek, kissed her back with more fervour than even of them were expecting.

All recollections of their earlier conversation vanished from the pair's mind as they deepened the kiss further. Clasping hold of Hiccup's vest, Astrid pulled him closer to her, all the while pushing themselves back onto the bed further without thinking, so engrossed in each other as they were. Brushing his hand down Astrid's cheek, Astrid found herself shivering involuntarily as Hiccup's hand made its way down her face and over the exposed skin of her neck making her eyes slip closed in the process. Reciprocating in kind, Astrid quickly let go of Hiccup's messy locks before wrapping her arms around Hiccup's neck, while all the while carefully manoeuvring him into a better position. Understanding where her mind was at, Hiccup carefully brought his legs up onto the bed, before leaning back into her touch with a sigh of contentment against her lips.

As the sound of this reached Astrid's ears, she suddenly found her confidence growing, and before she knew it, the young woman was gently coaxing Hiccup back onto the pillows, her mouth still hot and heavy on his own as the young man's back suddenly met with the blankets underneath him causing Astrid to wobble slightly above him. His eyes suddenly shot open.

"As… Astrid," he gasped, as he gently placed a hand upon her flushed cheek. "We… we can't."

"What, babe?" Astrid breathed, releasing his mouth in order to place a soft kiss to the exposed skin of his neck.

"I… I said we can't do this," Hiccup repeated, as he tried to pull back from her. "Not now. We… we can't go any further…"

There was silence for a moment as Astrid's brain processed the words, but within moments, her eyes suddenly widened in realisation as the impact of what was happening hit her like a Gronkle doing a free drop. Her face reddened.

"Oh Gods," she stuttered, as she quickly heaved herself off of him. "Oh, Hiccup, I'm sorry, I… I didn't know what I was thinking-"

Before Hiccup could respond, though, a sudden loud knock from downstairs startled them from their thoughts.

"Astrid, are you in there?!" came her mother's inquiring voice. "You're going to be late for your fitting!"

"Oh, shoot!" Astrid exclaimed apprehensively, with a quick glance towards Hiccup. "I completely forgot." She turned towards the door. "Yeah, mum!" she bellowed. "I'll be right down!"

"Well, hurry up, dear!" came her mother's answering reply. "Everyone's waiting for you!"

"I… I better go," Astrid stuttered quickly as she turned her attention back to Hiccup. She reached up to touch her hair. "Does it look messy?"

Hiccup chuckled. "You look fine, Astrid," he assured her gently as he reached up to tuck one loose strand of hair behind her. "Not one hair out of place."

Astrid breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hiccup, I'm… I'm sorry…" she said quietly. 'I didn't mean to… well…"

"You don't have to apologise, Astrid," Hiccup assured her quietly, leaning forward to rest his forehead against hers "We just got carried away, that's all. But… er… to be on the safe side, maybe we should stay away from here until _after_ the wedding." He chuckled awkwardly.

Astrid blushed. "Yeah… maybe we should," she admitted, throwing him a bashful grin. "I mean, like you said; surely we can wait one more week?"

Hiccup laughed.

" _ASTRID!_ ARE YOU COMING OR NOT?!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" she hollered back, before she quickly glanced back to Hiccup who was still sitting awkwardly on the bed. "I better go,' she said. "You know, before they send a search party in," she chuckled.

"Alright," Hiccup said softly. "I'll see you later." Standing up, he pressed a soft kiss to Astrid's forehead with a smile. "Love you."

Astrid beamed. "Love you, too," she replied gently, before she began to make her way towards the door.

"Good luck at the fitting," Hiccup said gently, making her stop in the doorway and turn back towards him. "I know you're going to look beautiful no matter what you wear."

Eyes burning with emotion, Astrid's lips turned up in a bright smile. "Thanks, babe," she whispered, before she rushed over to give her betrothed another swift kiss on the lips, before turning on her heel and quickly rushing out, leaving Hiccup in a daze behind her.

"Sorry I'm late, mum, Hiccup was giving me a tour of the house," Hiccup heard Astrid say as she shut the door behind her.

As soon as his fiancée was out of earshot, Hiccup quickly fell back onto the bed with a frustrated groan.

"Urgh…something tells me it's going to be a very long week!"

* * *

 _Yeah, this storyline has been in my head for quite a while, and it was nice to finally be able to write it._

 _Alright, so for anyone wondering, the bed Hiccup made in this chapter for him and Astrid is actually now a Viking bed was made of. Unlike in the show, Viking beds weren't just wooden like they are in the show. They did actually have mattresses and all, they were just a little different, and it was my mum (who watches the TV series 'Vikings') who actually explained to me what they were most likely made of. Besides, the last thing I wanted was to give them a rough old wooden bed. Ouch! Also, no, Hiccup didn't build the entire house himself like it sounded, he just designed it. He didn't have much of a hand in actually building it!_

 _Ok, so I'm going to write the next two chapters of this story (which will be as short as this chapter) and get the ball rolling, then I'm going to be heading back to Living with the Haddocks. After that, it just depends on my schedule on when I will update this. Plus, if anyone has any requests, there are a few storylines I haven't worked out for this yet, so give me a shout out if you have an idea I might be able to use! I'd love to hear them. The next two chapters will take place one and two weeks into their marriage._

 _Ok, so,_ _ **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**_ _As this is a new story, I'd like to know what you thought of it, so feel free to review, follow and favourite this story if you want. For anyone who isn't familiar with my stories, though, please be aware that_ _ **I DO NOT TOLERATE FLAMES, AND ANY FLAMES I DO RECEIVE WILL BE AUTOMATICALLY DELETED**_ _. I do, though, accept_ _ **KIND**_ _, constructive criticism. (I ask for kind because I have an anxiety disorder and if you come off as harsh, I take it badly and lose confidence that's all)._

 _Thanks for reading! :D_

 _ **PS:**_ _For anyone who reads Living with the Haddocks and hasn't yet voted on what Leif's dragon will be, I kindly ask for you to do so. At the present time, it's almost neck and neck and at this rate it's going to be a bit tricky to determine a winner unless we get more votes. Thanks!)_


	2. One Week

_**PLEASE READ ALL AUTHORS NOTES WITHIN THIS CHAPTER. THANKS! (Especially if you're a newcomer to my stories and for a note I have at the very end of the chapter!)**_

 _Before I begin, I want to thank everyone who have reviewed, favorited and followed this story already. You have no idea how much it means to me that I have so many readers. You guys are the best! It's good to know you have so much faith in me!_

 _I apologise for the slight delay in posting this chapter. It would have been up a week or two ago, but as luck would have it, no sooner had I posted the first chapter I caught my first cold in well over a year and it hit me pretty hard. Then as I was getting over that, I developed a migraine, so yeah, I haven't had much luck. As soon as I was well enough, though, I got straight into this chapter, which is even shorter than chapter 1, which, if you know me and my stories, is pretty short!_

 _Ok, just a fair warning, if you're not familiar or haven't read my story 'Living with the Haddocks', this chapter is bound to be confusing. This chapter takes place a few days after my flashback chapter 'Drunken Night', which for those of you who haven't read it, takes place 3 days after Hiccup and Astrid married (Vikings usually had wedding celebrations over 3 days for good luck) and let's just say the two of them weren't feeling too good by the end of the night! If you want to read this chapter for a better understanding, it's chapter 25 of Living with the Haddocks (it's best to read the previous two chapters too, but it's not major). For anyone who has read it, this chapter takes place after Hiccup and Astrid finally recover and get back into village life._

 _Ok, on with the chapter!_

* * *

Chapter 2 – One Week

* * *

 _BANG! CRASH!_

"Oh, what the-?

Astrid licked her dry lips. The loud banging had woken her from her reverie, and as she slowly came to consciousness, her arms and legs no longer felt laden with weight, her stomach was silent and strong – a vast improvement over the past three days of vomiting – and her head, her aching head – was finally clear. She could hear every thought in her brain without the buzz of ten thousand angry wasps. And the first thought that came to her head after a moment of clarity and peace as her eyes opened was "WHAT DAY IS IT?!"

Sitting bolt upright, Astrid repeated her previous thought aloud, causing Hiccup to jump nearly a clear few feet off the ground, causing more banging as he crashed into the bed post, causing Astrid to wince guiltily.

"Gods, Astrid, what are you trying to do, give me a _heart attack_?" Hiccup asked, as he covered his chest with a shaking hand.

Astrid grinned sheepishly. "Sorry," she said quietly. "It wasn't intentional."

"I could tell," Hiccup replied, as he threw a grin in his new wife's direction. "You're obviously doing better," he noted, as he took in the healthy complexion of Astrid's cheeks. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I no longer have the urge to throw up every few minutes," Astrid replied bluntly, causing Hiccup to responsively flinch. "Honestly, for a while there, I thought I was never going to _stop_ ," she admitted with a slight grimace.

"You and me both," Hiccup confessed, as he sat down on the fur blanket beside Astrid. "I've never seen you so ill."

"I've never felt so ill either, don't you worry," Astrid replied, sitting up with a small groan.

"Urgh…. I am never drinking again."

Hiccup chuckled. "You're not the only one. And after that disaster, I don't think many people will take a drink off Gobber ever again. Mainly because my mother will never allow it again judging by the looks she was giving him the other day," he added with a grin of amusement. "Honestly, if looks could kill…"

"If looks could kill, Gobber would be dead and buried if I had my way," Astrid said, as she slowly stood up from the bed with a slight wobble. "Whoa," she said quickly as she reached out a hand towards the bed post to steady herself. "Just how long _have_ I been sick?"

Hiccup's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Wow, you really _have_ been out of it," he said, as he reached out to Astrid in support. "But to answer your question-" he continued, as a look of indignation was thrown his way, "-three days. As of today, we've been married a whole week."

"Three days." Astrid shook her head irritably. "Gobber's damn mead made me sick for _three days._ " She huffed angrily. "I'm going to _kill_ that man."

"Well, get in line," Hiccup chuckled as he wrapped an arm around the woman's shoulders. "Because I'm pretty sure my mother still wants to do that herself."

"She has my full support," Astrid said dryly as she sat back down upon the heavy furs. "I mean, it's bad enough that we embarrassed ourselves in front of everyone, but to have our first week of marriage _ruined_ like this is even worse!"

"Well, it gives a whole new meaning of 'in sickness and in health', I guess," Hiccup said, earning him a twitch of a smile from Astrid. "Besides, it _hasn't_ been ruined," he said gently, reaching up to stroke a tendril of hair back behind his wife's ear. "I mean, we still had our wedding celebrations, didn't we? And I wouldn't exactly say our wedding night was ruined; in _any_ sense." Hiccup blushed brightly at the memory.

Astrid's face reddened. "Well, no," she admitted with a nervous giggle. "But the fact that I was… urgh… too sick to continue those celebrations makes me a feel really bad."

Hiccup smiled. "Don't be," he assured her. "I mean, I didn't mind taking care of you, and… well… we have plenty of more time for _that._ It's not like it's the end of the world."

"I guess not," Astrid said with a sigh. "Although I _would_ have preferred for us to have more time to ourselves before we went back to normal life," she added, with a mischievous grin in Hiccup's direction. "I mean, we _do_ have to go back today, don't we?" she asked him uncertainly.

Hiccup sighed. "Now that you're feeling better, yeah," he admitted, as he ran a frustrated hand through his messy auburn locks. "I mean, I suppose we _could_ say that you're still not feeling well, but-"

"-but that's not really fair on everyone else," Astrid finished for him. She heaved a sigh. "Yeah, I guess so. Besides, the last thing I want is for everyone to be thinking I'm still throwing my guts up," she added with a horrified shudder. "Although if I'm being honest, I probably still could if you pushed me hard enough." She lay a gentle hand on her still bubbling stomach, which despite feeling a lot better than it had in the previous days, was still slightly off from its usual feeling.

"Remind me not to push you to eat too much today, then," Hiccup said nervously. He glanced at her hesitantly. "Are you sure you don't want to stay here?"

Astrid threw him a narrowed glance. "Hiccup, if I stay in this house any longer, I'm going to lose it. Even if I _have_ been sleeping on the most comfortable bed ever made," she added with a grin, causing Hiccup to chuckle in amusement.

"Made the last few days a bit more bearable, huh?" Hiccup grinned, as he picked up his shirt from beside the bed. "But yeah, alright, if you're up for Chiefing, we better get going."

"Do we have to go right this minute?" Astrid asked him innocently, as she placed her hands on Hiccup's bare arms with an impish smile. "I mean, I may be over being in this _house_ , but I didn't say anything about this room." She threw him a suggestive look.

Hiccup's eyes widened in surprise. "Um… but what about your stomach?" he asked nervously, as he flicked his eyes towards the lower half of her body, draped only in a thin nightgown. "Won't… well… _it_ …" He swallowed uncertainly. "… upset it?"

Astrid shrugged. "Not if we're being careful," she grinned, as she ran her hands down Hiccup's arms, making him shiver involuntarily. "But if you want to go-"

"You're impossible, do you know that?" Hiccup breathed, as Astrid placed a feather like kiss against his jaw.

"But you love me anyway," Astrid said quietly.

Hiccup chuckled. "That I do," he agreed, before he suddenly pushed Astrid back down onto the furs behind them, making her emit a very un-Astrid like giggle as she wrapped her arms around Hiccup's neck.

"Guess we're going to be late after all."

* * *

"Okay… where _is_ everyone?" Hiccup said blankly as he and Astrid entered the village square sometime later.

Looking around the usually bustling plaza, Astrid shrugged. "Was there something on today that you forgot about?" she suggested.

Hiccup frowned. "Not that _I_ know of," he said slowly as he flicked his eyes around the immediate area. "But-"

"Ha ha, they live!" came an exuberant voice behind them, causing the couple to start and wheel around, only for them to come face to face with Tuffnut, who was grinning widely at the sight of the duo from over by the Great Hall staircase.

"Gee, thanks for that, Tuff," Hiccup said dryly, as he and Astrid made their over to him. "I don't suppose you know where everyone else is?"

Tuffnut jerked a thumb up at the staircase towards the enormous building behind them. "Nearly everyone is pitching in to help clean up after the wedding," he explained.

" _Still_?!" Hiccup exclaimed, as Astrid's eyes widened in surprise beside him. "How… how is that even possible?!" he stuttered, throwing his arms up in bewilderment. "The party finished _three days ago_."

Tuffnut chuckled. "Yeah… you guys weren't the only ones that felt the hammering of Mjolnir deep into your skulls the past few days," Tuffnut said dramatically, as he rubbed his forehead carefully. "I especially thought my precious brain was ready to pop!"

"Join the club," Astrid muttered, bringing a hand instinctively towards her own head. "I thought my head _had_ popped at times."

Tuffnut nodded. "Yeah, so did Ruffnut," he replied. "Never seen the woman so sick in her life!"

"Talk about overindulging," Hiccup muttered with a quick flick of his eyes towards the Great Hall. "So everyone else have only just recovered too?" He threw a questioning glance in Tuffnut's direction.

"Er… yes and no," Tuffnut said. "I mean, some of us have been up and about since yesterday, but we didn't really feel like doing much."

Hiccup sighed. "Is there anybody that _wasn't_ drunk?" he inquired.

Tuffnut frowned. "Um… yeah… your mother," he said, with a quick glance in Hiccup's direction. "And your parents," he added, moving his gaze towards Astrid. "And maybe a few others…"

"Well, that's real encouraging," Hiccup deadpanned, as Astrid glanced at the quiet scene around them.

"Where _is_ Valka anyway?" she asked. "I thought we would have run into her by now."

Tuffnut grinned. "Probably trying to find Gobber," the male twin sniggered. "She still hasn't forgiven him for getting the both of you drunk."

"Where _is_ Gobber?" Hiccup asked.

Tuffnut shrugged. "Probably in hiding," he grinned. "Val isn't the only one after his blood, so you probably won't see him for a while."

"Yeah… that's probably for the best," Hiccup said, with a sideways glance at Astrid. "Because I wouldn't put it past Astrid to haul an axe at him right now."

"You have no idea," she mumbled, causing Tuffnut to glance at Hiccup in surprise.

"Huh-" he said, "-I thought you'd be the one after him after everything _you_ did the other night." He sniggered. "Oh man, you should have seen yourself. It was the best thing I'd ever seen."

"I do remember what happened, Tuff, you don't need to remind me," Hiccup said dryly. "Astrid on the other hand lost her memory of the entire night and was sicker than you the last time you had Eel Pox, so I wouldn't push it." He threw a pointed glance in the dreadlocked teen's direction.

"Yeah…" Tuffnut began slowly, as he backed away from the young bride's furious glance, "…I think we better head up and help with the clean-up now."

"Is everyone in there?" Astrid asked him, wrapping her hand around Hiccup's as they began to make their way up the stairs. "Because it seems pretty quiet out here."

"Pretty much," Tuffnut confirmed as he skipped up a few stairs at a time. "I mean, we would have waited for you, but… urgh… we weren't sure if you were coming or not."

"Yeah, we got a little… delayed…" Hiccup said, as a faint blush rose in his cheeks.

Astrid bit her lip to stifle a giggle. "Well, what did you expect after you practically _startled_ me awake?" she said smoothly, coming to her mortified husband's rescue. "Actually," she continued with a frown, "what _did_ you trip over that scared me half to death?"

Hiccup grinned sheepishly. "Try Toothless's bed," he mumbled, causing Astrid and Tuffnut to snort in reply. "What?!" Hiccup exclaimed. "I'm used to having him _on_ the bed so I forgot it was there!"

"It's lucky Toothless is moving back in tomorrow then," Astrid grinned as she, Hiccup and Tuffnut entered the Great Hall. "Saves you tripping over a slab of rock."

"Oh, ha ha," Hiccup said dryly, just as said Night Fury suddenly came bounding over like an excitable puppy upon seeing his friend as he entered the Great Hall.

"Hey, bud!" Hiccup exclaimed cheerfully as the dragon knocked into Hiccup at full speed. "Oof!" Hiccup grunted. "Yeah, alright, bud, I'm happy to see you too!" he chuckled as he stroked the dragon's black scales. "Honestly, you'd think I hadn't seen you in days!"

"It probably _has_ felt that way to him," Astrid pointed out, as she too reached out to rub the dragon's head with a smile. "I mean, he may have been in the house, but when's the last time he _didn't_ sleep in the bedroom?" she asked.

"Before we defeated the Red Death most likely," Hiccup admitted sheepishly, as scratched under Toothless's chin, who made a small coo in contentment.

Astrid chuckled at the sight. "I rest my case," she said. "Although, to be fair, I think the last thing Toothless wanted over the last few days was to be in the room," she added, with a quick glance at the dragon. "He didn't even _try_ to get in the room."

"Yeah…" Hiccup said, rubbing at his neck sheepishly. "…That might be because he tried to the first day you were sick and got scared off at the sight of you vomiting. I think it might have grossed him out." He threw an apologetic glance in his wife's direction.

Astrid shrugged. "I can't say I blame him," the young woman admitted as she threw the Night Fury a rueful smile. "I mean, I didn't like it much either, I don't want to imagine what it _looked_ like. Sorry Toothless," she added, which earned her a gentle coo in reply, just as an obnoxious shout sounded in the background.

"They live!" Snotlout exclaimed exuberantly, as he, Fishlegs and Ruffnut came over towards the three of them. "Seriously, we were starting to wonder," he added with a chuckle, earning him a narrowed glance in reply.

"Gee, Snotlout, how thoughtful of you," Astrid said sardonically with a roll of her eyes. "Obviously you recovered with no problems."

"I wouldn't exactly say that," Snotlout muttered. "I had a headache the size of a Bewilderbeast the day after, I assure you."

"Lucky you," Astrid said dryly. "I would have killed for just a headache, no matter how big."

"That bad, huh?" Fishlegs asked her sympathetically.

"You have no idea," Hiccup said, as he wrapped his arm around Astrid's shoulders gently. "It wasn't the celebrations we had in mind, that's for sure."

"Yeah, I'll bet," Snotlout sniggered. "It probably put a real damper on the honeymoon, am I right?" He grinned impishly towards the pair, who threw him a dirty look in return.

"Yeah, I really don't think that's any of your business, Snotlout," Hiccup said tetchily. "And even if it was, I surely wouldn't be telling _you_ about it."

"Oh, come on," Snotlout grinned, completely oblivious to the dangerous flash in Astrid's eyes beside him. "I mean, as if it's not obvious that that's what-"

"Do you _really_ want to finish that sentence, Snotlout?" Astrid said innocently, effectively cutting off the man's next words as he glanced at her nervously. "Or would you like to join Gobber in hiding?"

"Oh come on, it was just a joke and you-" Snotlout trailed off as he saw Astrid's eyes narrow towards her. He gulped. "Please don't hurt me," he said nervously, putting his hands up in an effort to placate her.

"I didn't think so," Astrid said smugly, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Well, we know you're better," Hiccup chuckled. "Two days ago, that wouldn't have even bothered you."

"Mainly because I didn't have the energy to argue," Astrid reminded him.

"Thor, you must have been hit hard," Snotlout said sympathetically, his demeanour changing almost instantly. "I mean, I knew you were sick, but I didn't know it was _that_ bad."

"Her insides were waging war with her for two days, Snotlout, how did you not think that was bad?" Hiccup asked, as he threw him an incredulous look.

"Hey, all I heard was that Astrid was _sick_ ," Snotlout explained, throwing his hands up in protest. "I didn't know her insides were waging war with her!"

Astrid snorted. "That's one way to put it," she said. "But seriously-" she continued, with a quick glance around at the rest of her friends, "-was I really the only one who was _this_ bad?"

"I don't know… I think I came pretty close to it…" Ruffnut said, suppressing a shudder. "There were times I wished my head _would_ explode. It would have been a relief, I assure you. Yet _this_ one-" she threw a pointed glance at Fishlegs beside her, "-was one of the only ones who _wasn't_ hungover."

"Yeah, well, I know what my limits are," he replied, with a shrug. "Why do you think I mostly stuck with water?"

"I wish I _had_ just stuck with water," Hiccup muttered, causing everyone's eyes to swivel towards him. "At least I would have spared Astrid three days of torture."

"It wasn't your fault, Hiccup," Astrid said gently, as she placed a comforting hand on her husband's shoulder. "You didn't know how strong Gobber's mead was."

"That's for sure," Snotlout sniggered. "You were a complete lunatic! I don't know how you got away with just a pounding head when poor Astrid got the worst of it."

"Thanks Snotlout, that makes me feel loads better," Hiccup said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Besides, you don't need to remind me, I happen to remember everything I did. Much to my embarrassment," he added quietly.

Snotlout's eyes widened. " _Everything?"_ he asked, grinning in amusement. "Oh wow, you must be so humiliated."

"Especially after the whole Terrible Terror incident," Tuffnut grinned, causing Hiccup's face to flush bright red. "Hmm…I wonder if the little guys around here," he said, with a quick glance around the crowded hall.

"I wouldn't push it I were you, Tuff," Astrid said irritably, as she watched her husband's face burn brighter by the second. "Hiccup may be your friend, but he's also your Chief. Do you really think reminding your Chief of all the stupid things he did is going to do _you_ any good? Or your Chieftainess for that matter?" she added with a proud smile.

Tuffnut's eyes widened in horror. "Oh, I just remembered, I have to go and do… urgh… something. See you later!" And before Astrid could say another word, Tuffnut had scampered off in the opposite direction.

"Speaking of having to do something, I wonder where Hookfang is?" Snotlout said quickly, as Astrid's gaze suddenly fell on him. "I think I better go find him."

Hiccup chuckled as Snotlout quickly took his leave. "Thanks," he said quietly, throwing Astrid a grateful smile.

Astrid smiled. "My pleasure, believe me."

"Yeah, well, actually, speaking of having to do something-" Fishlegs piped up, "- we really should be cleaning up the hall. There's a _lot_ to do."

Hiccup frowned. "How much could there be?" he asked, before he finally got a glance at the rest of the area behind Fishlegs and Ruffnut. His eyes widened. "Oh."

Following Hiccup's line of sight, Astrid groaned. "Is it too late to go back to bed?" she asked.

The Great Hall, despite having been tidied somewhat since the wedding celebrations, was still in a state of disarray. Although the tables and chairs had been removed, the decorations were still to be pulled down, and a vast array of mess, such as mugs and plates still littered the floor in every direction. How this went unnoticed, even in Hiccup and Astrid's state of mind the other night, was beyond comprehension.

"Yeah, it's still a mess," Fishlegs said, throwing the couple an apologetic look. "I'm sorry guys, we should have done more by now."

Hiccup sighed. "It's not your fault, Fishlegs. You can't help it if nearly everyone was out of action. At least the tables have been cleared away."

"Look, if you two want to go home, we'll be happy to finish this," Fishlegs assured them. "I mean, you shouldn't have to clean up after your own wedding-"

"It's nice of you to offer, Fishlegs, but honestly, I think a bit of cleaning duty is just what we need," Astrid said, with a quick look around the place. "Besides from a decent meal, my body needs a workout."

Fishlegs nodded. "Alright," he said, throwing them a small smile. "But if you need any help, just ask." He turned to Ruffnut beside him. "Come on, Ruff. You and I can help clean up the torches."

"Great, work," the female twin muttered, but she quickly followed the husky Viking to the back of the hall anyway.

"Ruffnut looks as bad as you did," Hiccup chuckled, before he turned to Astrid with a small smile. "Do you want me to get you something to eat?" he asked her softly. "I mean, you haven't exactly eaten much in the past few days."

Astrid smiled. "It'll keep," she said, lifting a hand to caress Hiccup's cheek gently. "Let's get some of this cleaned up first, then we'll get lunch."

Hiccup groaned. "That's _a lot_ of cleaning up." He turned to Astrid with a lopsided smile. "Why did we choose to leave again?"

Astrid grinned. "Because we were sick of being cooped up in the house," she reminded him, as she stood up on tip toe to kiss the tip of his nose. "But if you'd _like_ -" she continued slowly, throwing him a mischievous grin, "-we _could_ continue what we doing this morning after we finish up here. If you like that is."

Hiccup grinned.

"Where do you want to start?"

* * *

 _Ok, I just have to say, I'm loving writing these two in their younger days again. It's such a nice change!_

 _Ok, just to clear a few things up in this chapter. Toothless is still sleeping in the house, but as an arrangement with Hiccup and Astrid before the wedding, he's not sleeping in the room with them for the first week, for obvious reasons. Hence what Astrid said about him moving back into the room. Hiccup blames himself for Astrid's misery because if he hadn't accepted to drink some of Gobber's home made mead, Astrid may not have followed suit. Plus everyone else was hungover on regular mead, not Gobber's, as everyone else has had their fill of what Gobber's stuff is like, except Hiccup and Astrid it seemed. Until now at least! Also, yes, Hiccup and Astrid are still a tad awkward with marital activities because not only have they only been married a week and never lived with each other before, but they had their time together cut short, so it'll take a bit for them to be completely comfortable talking about those activities._

 _Ok, so_ _ **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_ _Just remember, though,_ _ **I DO NOT TOLERATE FLAMES, AND ANY I DO GET WILL BE DELETED IMMEDIATELY! KIND**_ _, constructive criticism is accepted though._

 _Thanks for reading! :D Next chapter should be up in a week or two, given that I don't get sick again that is. The chapter has already been started, though, so it shouldn't take too long._

 _ **A/N:**_ _I still need more votes for Leif's dragon for Living with the Haddocks. One dragon has slightly pulled ahead, but I still need some more votes for a clear winner. Thanks!_

 ** _A/N 2: If you have receieved a lot of new chapter emails for Living with the Haddocks, I highly apologise. I was trying to do some 'renovations' to the story and place old one shots 'Whats in a Name' and 'Babysitting Nightmare' at the start of the story and in the process, I massively screwed things up (theres no other way to put it!) and I ended up having to delete, fix and repost the whole lot. I am so sorry for this, but I have fixed it all and the other two stories are now apart of the story. Whats in a Name and Babysitting Nightmare have now been deleted as they are in Living with the Haddocks now. Lazy Morning will remain stand alone._**


	3. Two Weeks

_I just want to apologise once again for anybody who reads my story 'Living with the Haddocks' for the major stuff up that occurred with my chapters last weekend while I was doing 'renovations'. You have no idea how horrible it was that I stuffed up so bad that I had to repost the whole lot. But I want to thank you all for being so understanding! I promise actual new chapters will be up soon after I post chapter 4 of this story._

 _Anyway, well, this has to be the fastest I've updated anything for a long time! And the shortest chapter I've written in a good long while, too, which is a pretty amazing feat for me! I never knew I still had in me to write such a short chapter, but obviously I do!_

 _Alright, just a quick warning before you read this chapter as it may make some readers (especially the male readers) slightly uncomfortable as I deal with the topic of menstruation and how Astrid feels about having them now that she lives with Hiccup and his reaction. I can assure you, though, it is written very tastefully so it shouldn't make anyone too uncomfortable hopefully._

 _Ok, on with the chapter!_

* * *

Chapter Three – Two Weeks

* * *

Astrid turned over for what felt like the millionth time that night. She was restless. Her legs, usually so relaxed by this point in the day felt uncomfortable, making it almost impossible to sleep. She stretched them out as far as they could go. No good. Sighing to herself, she turned over once again, only to be met with a cramping pain low in her abdomen as her stomach brushed the feathered mattress. Her eyes widened in realisation. So _that_ was the problem.

With an exasperated sigh, Astrid slowly pulled back the blankets covering her restless body, being careful in the process not to wake Hiccup sleeping soundly beside her, before quietly slipping out of the bed. Glancing back, she anxiously checked the bed sheets, and seeing nothing out of the ordinary, softly tip-toed over to the cupboard in the corner of the room. Relying heavily on the moonlight bathing the room, Astrid found herself fumbling around in the darkness for what she needed, only to be met with air instead.

" _Oh, for Thor's sake!_ " she hissed, as she groped around the cupboard shelf for what she needed. "Where is it?"

Her hand continued to only grip clothes.

"Arghhh!" Her frustration increased.

"Astrid?" came Hiccup's drowsy voice from behind her, causing her hand to still. "Astrid, what are you doing?"

"I… er… I'm trying to find something," Astrid stuttered, wheeling around to face her husband. "It's not important. Go back to sleep."

Frowning, Hiccup quickly lit the candle on the table beside him, before turning back to face his wife, who he noticed was standing beside the clothes cupboard in the corner of the room with an awkward expression across her face.

"What are you trying to find?" he asked softly. "Maybe I can help."

"N… no, it's fine," Astrid said quickly, waving a hand at the offer. "I'm sure I'll find it eventually."

" _Astrid_." Hiccup's tone was gentle. "What are you trying to find?" He threw her an expectant look.

Astrid mumbled something incoherent.

Hiccup frowned. "What did you say?"

Astrid heaved an exasperated sigh. "I'm _trying_ to find a rag," she repeated, her face turning a bright shade of crimson as she spoke. "You know," she continued quickly, "for…for my courses." She flushed brighter. "I thought I had a few in here, but I must have forgot to bring them."

Hiccup's eyes widened in realisation. "Oh," he said quickly, as he stood up from the bed to join her. "There's some at the top of the cupboard." He walked over to the cupboard and stretched his hand up to the top shelf, where he brought out a small number of the items in question. He presented them to Astrid. "Will these do?"

Astrid's eyes widened in surprise as her gaze fell upon the pieces of cloth in Hiccup's outstretched hand. "Um… yeah," she said slowly, as she reached out to take one of the pieces. "They're…. they're fine." She cleared her throat awkwardly. "Um…" she continued, with a quick glance towards the door. "I've just got to-" She gestured to the washroom next door.

"Oh…y…yeah sure," Hiccup stuttered. He glanced back to the items in his hand. "Um… will you need these?" he asked uncertainly.

Astrid gave him a small smile. "Not at the moment," she said. "But I'll take them anyway, just in case."

"Sure," Hiccup said, as he passed the items over to her. "Um…" He glanced awkwardly around the room. "Do… do you want me to stay up or…?

"No, no," Astrid said quickly, not quite meeting Hiccup's eyes. "Go back to bed. I won't be long." And before she could even let Hiccup give a reply, Astrid quickly scarpered off to the washroom with her face as bright as a tomato.

' _Could that have been any more awkward?'_ Astrid thought to herself as she clicked the door shut behind her. That was the _last_ thing Astrid had ever wanted to bring to Hiccup's attention, especially only two weeks into their marriage! The very idea must repulse him!

Then again, Hiccup hadn't _seemed_ disgusted, Astrid noted, as she carefully positioned the rag into the right place. Actually, come to think of it, he hadn't seemed bothered at all! A tad awkward, maybe, but certainly not bothered. The thought perplexed Astrid somewhat. Why _wasn't_ Hiccup bothered by this?

With no time to dwell on this, though, Astrid quickly checked to see everything was in order, dunked her hands in a basin of water, and then opened the door to head back to the bedroom.

Expecting Hiccup to be back in bed, Astrid was taken by surprise when she opened the door to the room to find Hiccup still up, sitting on the edge of the bed, watching Toothless's slumbering form rise and down with each breath he took. Upon hearing the click of the door, though, Hiccup's attention quickly diverted back to Astrid, who found herself blushing once again as she re-entered the room.

"All good?" he asked.

Astrid raised her eyebrows in surprise. If he was taken aback by all this, he was hiding it _very_ well.

"Y…yeah," she said reservedly. "It… it just took me by surprise, that's all. Thanks for that." She waved a hand towards the cupboard. "I have no idea where mine are."

Hiccup smiled shyly. "No problem. I … urgh… had a feeling they would come in handy."

Astrid frowned. "You did?" she asked in surprise. "But… how-?"

Hiccup coughed awkwardly. "Oh…um… mum told me that I should keep some rags handy in case you didn't have any in… urgh… times like this. You're not embarrassed are you?" he asked apprehensively, as he took note of the shocked expression upon his wife's face. "I mean, if you are, I'll-"

"N… no, I'm not embarrassed," Astrid assured him quickly. "I'm just… well… _surprised,_ that's all," she admitted. "I mean, doesn't this gross you out?" she asked him.

Hiccup frowned. "Why would it gross me out?" he asked, perplexed. "I mean, it's just all a part of being a woman, isn't it?"

"Well… yeah…" Astrid admitted, with a purse of her lips. "It's just-"

"Just what?" Hiccup prompted her gently.

"Well… it's just… my mum always said that this was _women's business_." She emphasised the words greatly. "And as women's business, I should never let a man know that I was… you know…" She dropped her gaze. "Well, I've always been told never to mention it around a guy anyway," she explained. "My mum always said it grosses them out. But you don't seem bothered at all by it," she said, with a flick of a glance towards him. "Why is that?"

Hiccup shrugged. "I don't know," he admitted as he threw her a sheepish smile. "But I'm not grossed out by it if that's what you're thinking."

Astrid's lips twitched up in a small smile. "Really?" she asked. "Even though I… um…" She trailed off uncomfortably.

Knowing what she was getting at, Hiccup found himself going red around the ears. "Well… I guess it is _a little_ gross," he confessed clumsily. "But… I mean… you probably do too…" he added quickly, seeing Astrid's deflated expression. "But I'm not grossed out enough to not want to know about it _at all_ ," he admitted. "I mean, it's only natural."

"Try telling that to my mother," Astrid muttered, as she brought a hand up to rest on her other arm uncomfortably. "She and all the other women seem to believe it's something we should keep to ourselves unless absolutely necessary."

"Yeah… well, no offense to Ansfrida, but I think she might be a bit… _old fashioned_ on that front," Hiccup said softly, as he reached up to cup Astrid's burning cheek. "I mean, I know these things aren't easy to talk about, but I think it's better out in the open. I know I can't help, but I can try, can't I?" He gave her a lopsided smile.

Astrid smiled. "You're amazing, do you know that?" she said happily, reaching up to tuck a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

"I wouldn't exactly say _that_ ," Hiccup said, as he brought his hand up to the back of his head bashfully.

"Well, _I_ would," Astrid said gently. "I mean, you could have changed the subject or ignored me or anything else for that matter, but you chose to help me instead." She gave him a grateful smile. "If that's not amazing, I don't know what is."

Hiccup smiled. "You don't ever have to be embarrassed to tell me about these things, Astrid," he assured her kindly, gently caressing her flushed cheek. "Don't ever feel like you have to hide this from me."

"I'll try not to," Astrid assured him, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I promise."

Hiccup nodded. "Actually, Astrid," he said, throwing her a nervous glance. "Can I ask _you_ something?"

Astrid frowned. "What about?"

Hiccup bit his lip. "Well… I know most things about… about courses… but… urgh-"

"…Yeah?" Astrid prompted, raising an inquisitive brow.

"How do you know when they're about to arrive?" he asked curiously. "Like, I know they come every month, but how do you know roughly when they're supposed to arrive?"

Astrid's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh," she said, frowning thoughtfully. "Well, usually I get moody and sore. And tonight I was restless," she explained, as she nodded to the bed. "Like, I couldn't seem to get comfortable, and then my stomach started to hurt and that's when I knew what it was."

"Oh," Hiccup said, with a nod of understanding. Noticing Astrid's hand placement over her lower stomach, though, he suddenly frowned. "Hang on," he said quickly. "Are you still in pain now?"

Astrid shrugged nonchalantly. "It's nothing," she said, although Hiccup didn't fail to notice the slight contortion of pain flickering across her face. "I always get pain like this when they arrive. It'll pass eventually."

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean you _have_ to put up with it, do you?" Hiccup asked knowingly.

"Well… no, but-"

"Go back to bed, Astrid," Hiccup said gently, as he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "I'll be right back." And before Astrid could say another word, Hiccup had quickly turned on his heel and hurried out the door, before Astrid heard his footfalls on the staircase leading to the lower level. Having a vague feeling of what he was up too, Astrid couldn't help but smile as the young woman followed Hiccup's advice and went back to bed; slipping under the warm covers contentedly.

A short time passed as Astrid waited for Hiccup to come back. In the meantime, though, the young woman found herself wriggling into a more comfortable position as the cramping pain in her legs and abdomen increased, making her extremely uncomfortable. In an effort to distract herself, Astrid found herself watching Toothless's slumbering form at the other side of the room like Hiccup had been doing earlier. The Night Fury hadn't even stirred the whole time the pair had been talking, and either that was because he was deep in sleep or being discreet, either way Astrid was grateful. This was the last topic she wished to discuss around the curious dragon.

Hearing Hiccup's footsteps outside the door brought Astrid out of her reverie and turning to glance at her husband, Astrid found herself beaming at the sight in front of her. Hiccup had gone out of his way to prepare a cup of pain relieving tea and was now coming back in, hot streaming mug in hand, which he presented to her with a shy smile.

"I hope I've done it right," he said anxiously, as he passed the cup over to her, before walking around to the other side of the bed. "I haven't exactly needed to prepare this before. It doesn't look very nice."

Astrid snorted. "You've done it right, then," she chuckled, as the unpleasant smell suddenly wafted up into her nostrils, and before she could say another word, she quickly upended the bitter concoction into her mouth with a slight shudder of disgust.

Hiccup groaned. "I did it wrong, didn't I?"

"No, that's it alright," Astrid chuckled, as she placed the now empty mug on the table beside the bed. "It was absolutely disgusting. Just like it always is." She turned to him with a grateful smile. "Thanks, babe."

Hiccup smiled in return. "How long will it take to work?" he asked her.

"About an hour," Astrid replied, as she lay down with a slight wince at the pain shooting through her abdomen. "But after that, I shouldn't need any more until the morning. I just won't be getting back to sleep for a while, that's all," she added with a low chuckle.

"Do you want me to stay up with you?" Hiccup asked thoughtfully, as he slipped back into the bed beside her, where he wrapped his arm around her shoulders tenderly.

Snuggling closer to Hiccup's warm body, Astrid glanced up at him with an affectionate smile. "You don't have to do that, babe," she said softly, as she draped an arm across Hiccup's chest. "Once the tea sets in, I'll be asleep in no time."

"Alright, if you're sure," he said drowsily, as he pressed a light kiss into her flaxen hair. "Love you."

"Love you too," Astrid replied gently as she rested her head on Hiccup's chest. "Night."

All she got in response was a gentle snore.

Chuckling to herself, Astrid her own eyes drifting closed as her husband's body heat soothed her cramping stomach before the tea had even had time to set in. Cuddling closer to him, Astrid smiled to herself.

She could definitely get used to this.

* * *

 _Ok, so, for anyone wondering why I wrote about this topic, it was mainly because this would have actually been a major thing back in this era. Menstruation was, and still can be, a taboo subject and Astrid being told it was something to never talk about would have been the norm of the time and I wanted to explore what Hiccup would think of it. And as you can see, he was fine about it, and honestly, I really think he would be. I mean, he's always been very open minded and supportive so this situation most likely wouldn't even bother him. Plus it would have been a major talking point when it happens for the first time when a couple are living together too. Also, for anyone wondering, yeah, rags would have been the only sort of sanitary items a woman would have had access too back then. Not pleasant, poor Astrid._

 _Ok, so, once again_ _ **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**_ _! Please remember, though,_ _ **NO FLAMES WILL BE TOLERATED**_ _, but_ _ **KIND**_ _, constructive criticism is just fine. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited this story so far as well. You guys are awesome! Next chapter should be up soon, and after that, I will be returning to Living with the Haddocks for a while._

 _Thanks for reading!_


	4. Three Weeks

**_PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTES WITHIN THIS CHAPTER. THANKS_**

 _I honestly can't remember the last time I updated so often. But here we go, another chapter, and it's only been a week!_

 _Okay, so this chapter does get a tad steamy, but it's nothing more than what I would usually write from time to time. It's pretty much just Hiccup and Astrid still in the newlywed stage and I really enjoyed writing it._

 _On with the chapter!_

* * *

Chapter Four – Three Weeks

* * *

"Hiccup? _Hiccup!"_

"Huh, what?!" Startling slightly, Hiccup wildly glanced around at the mention of his name. "What's going on?"

"Um… I was asking what the status of our storehouses were?" Gobber repeated, throwing his young Chief a look of confusion. "You know, the ones we need for winter?"

"The… the storehouses… oh, right!" Hiccup stuttered, sitting up straighter in his chair. "Well…. As I was saying earlier-" He hesitated. "Um… what _was_ I saying earlier?"

"You haven't heard a thing we've said yet, have you lad?" Gobber asked in amusement.

"No… no… I have," Hiccup insisted, as he took a quick glance at the chair beside him where Astrid was biting her lip in an effort to contain her laughter. He heaved a sigh. "Yeah, alright, I haven't." He flushed in embarrassment. "Sorry Gobber."

Gobber chuckled. "Yeah, I suspected as much," he said. "What's got you so out of it, lad?"

"I… I don't know," Hiccup said quickly. "It just… happens."

"Ah huh," Gobber said, with a roll of his eyes. "Well, maybe try to make sure it _doesn't_ just happen then."

"Right, I'll get right on that," Hiccup said quietly, just as Gobber took a glance at the paper in his hand once more.

"Well, _as I was saying_ ," Gobber said, with a pointed glance in Hiccup's direction. "Now that the celebrations for the Chief's wedding are over, we should be focusing on the winter preparations. Before we do that, though, we need to make sure that things are a lot more settled before the ice sets in which means-"

"If it helps, Gobber, I'll send a couple of riders out to scout for anything out of the ordinary," Astrid cut in, causing all eyes to swivel towards their Chieftainess. "I mean, I know things have been calm since..." She hesitated for a moment. "…Since the whole incident with Drago, but I'm not taking any chances."

Gobber sighed sadly. "Too right, lass," he said quietly. "If you think that's the right thing to do."

Astrid nodded. "I do," she said. "And while we're on the subject…"

As Astrid continued to speak, Hiccup's eyes slowly fixated on her round face - and, as slowly as she seemed to talk, what she said droned away into the background so that her visage - her lovely face - was all that was occupying Hiccup's mind. ' _She's come so far,_ ' Hiccup thought. _..._ An immense pride welled up in his chest, making it feel like his lungs were about to squeeze up his throat. The way her hair shone in the flitting candlelight of the Great Hall; the way her braids were slightly frayed. Her hands flew around in front of her with broad, confident sweeps, forcing home one point or another, before he noticed she was looking directly at him, and his reverie stopped like a bubble around his head bursting.

"Hiccup?"

"What?" Hiccup asked dumbly, causing a few sniggers to ring out across the hall. Hiccup felt the tips of his ears redden in embarrassment.

"Hiccup, are you alright?" Astrid asked him, her forehead creased with concern. "You've been staring at me for the past minute. Were you even listening?"

Hiccup grinned sheepishly. "Um… no?"

A chorus of groans sounded all round.

"Well, this is going nowhere," Snotlout said dryly, throwing his hand up in irritation. "I mean, Hiccup's mind is obviously elsewhere."

"I agree," Gobber said, as he stood up from his seat. "Maybe we should try this again tomorrow."

"But this is important!" Hiccup exclaimed, with a quick glance around at the rest of the council. "I mean, I know I haven't been paying attention, but-"

"Calm down, Chief," Gobber said gently. "It'll keep for a few more days. Besides," he chuckled, "there really isn't much point in doing a meeting when your Chief is only listening to half of what you say. We've learnt _that_ the hard way," he mumbled, causing a few sniggers from the older members of the council.

Hiccup frowned. "What do you mean?"

Gobber grinned. "Do you really think your father got through every meeting without incident, lad?" he asked. "I can't tell you how many times we had to reschedule a meeting because _Stoick_ wasn't paying attention." He shook his head with a chuckle. "A lot of things get lost in translation, I'll tell you that much."

"You're not joking," Hiccup heard Spitelout utter as he and Sven made their way out of the hall. "I never let Stoick down for the whole _shorn yaks incident._ "

"Yeah, I don't think I want to know what that was all about," Hiccup deadpanned, as Spitelout and Sven moved out of earshot.

"No, you really don't," Gobber said dryly, as he shook his head at the departing Vikings. "But anyway," he continued, with a quick smile in Hiccup's direction, "I'll leave ya be now. Might as well take the rest of the day off if we're not going to do anything else. I've got some work to do at the shop anyway. I'll holler if I need ya!" he exclaimed, waving a hook hand at the two leaders behind him as he headed for the door; the rest of the council not too far behind.

As soon as Gobber was out of earshot, Hiccup groaned and collapsed backwards onto his Chief's chair behind him.

"Well, that was… horrible," he said dryly, running a hand down his face in exasperation. "First council meeting in a month and I have the attention span of a two year old!"

"What's going on with you?" Astrid asked curiously, as she sat on the arm of his chair. "You've barely heard a word we've said all day. That isn't like you."

Hiccup bit his lip awkwardly. "I… urgh… kept getting distracted," he replied, as a faint blush rose in the bones of his cheeks.

Astrid frowned. "With what?" she inquired, completely oblivious to Hiccup's discomfort as she took a quick glance around the vacant space. "There's no one else in here."

"Yeah… that's not exactly true," Hiccup said quietly, shooting his wife a shy look.

" _Me_?!" Astrid exclaimed. A faint pink blush formed on her cheeks. "H… how am I distracting you?"

"How _don't_ you distract me is more like it," he replied, throwing her a soft smile.

"But… but I've been with you plenty of times at a council meeting," Astrid reminded him, her face brightening further. "I've never distracted you before."

"And you've never sat beside me as my _Chieftainess_ before either," Hiccup pointed out proudly, as he reached out to take a hold of her hand. "Astrid, you may not realise this, but seeing you beside me for the first time today… I just sort of realised just how lucky I really am to have you." He brought his free hand up to stroke the lines of her face with a bright smile. "You looked so comfortable sitting there that I guess I just…zoned out. I mean, you took charge so easily-" " He bit his lip nervously. "Does that make sense?"

"Not really," Astrid said, reaching up to tuck a strand of her behind her ear bashfully. "But I get where you're coming from all the same. I guess I never really thought about it."

"Well, I certainly did," Hiccup said shyly. "Plus there's also the fact that we haven't really had much time to ourselves over the past few days either. What with winter preparations and urgh… your… your courses…" He flushed brightly at the word. "…We haven't really had a chance to be together."

Astrid grinned mischievously. "Well…" she slowly, as she leant her head closer to Hiccup's, "…I can change that. I mean, Gobber _did_ just give us the rest of the day off…" She snuck her hands around his neck. "…And with my courses over for the month…" She threw him a pointed look as she slid into his lap. "…We _could_ spend some time together now, wouldn't you say?" She ran a hand up Hiccup's chest, and before Hiccup could even react, flicked the trigger on his vest, releasing the back fin with a loud _whoosh._

"Oh, ha ha, very funny, Astrid," Hiccup said dryly, wheeling the device back in as Astrid broke into a fit of giggles beside him. "And here I thought you wanted me more than my spring coil."

Astrid grinned. "And who says I don't?" she asked softly as she gradually leaned in, gently capturing Hiccup's lips with her own, who immediately responded by wrapping an arm around Astrid's waist and tugging her closer. Smiling against his lips, Astrid removed her hand from her husband's vest and brought both arms around his neck, kissing him with as much fervour as they would in the privacy of their own home. Gasping into her mouth, Hiccup went to pull away, only for Astrid to capture his lips again as she dug her fingers into the young Chief's wayward hair. Hiccup responded, sighing softly.

"Hey, Hiccup, have you seen my… Oh my Thor!"

Startled, Hiccup and Astrid quickly broke apart, and wheeling around, found themselves face to face with Snotlout, standing in front of them like he'd been bludgeoned to the head; his eyes and mouth wide open with shock.

"Sn…Snotlout!" Hiccup stuttered, as Astrid quickly jumped up out of his lap with a face as red as a dragon's flame. "Wh…what are you _doing_ in here?"

"What am _I_ doing in here?!" Snotlout exclaimed incredulously. "What are _you_ doing in here?! You were practically sucking each other's faces off! And in _public_ of all places! I mean, have some decorum already!" he spluttered.

"Well, it wasn't public until you showed up," Astrid pointed out, despite the heat she felt in her cheeks. "The place was empty."

"It's the _Great Hall,_ " Snotlout emphasised, sweeping his hand around to demonstrate his point. "It's hardly ever empty. _Anyone_ could walked in on you!" He groaned loudly. "Gods, it's the Edge all over again. I thought marriage was supposed to _kill_ the romance."

"Oh come on, Snotlout, it's not like you haven't seen it all before," Hiccup said.

"Not like that, I haven't!" Snotlout insisted, with a horrified glance between the two leaders. "That… that was more than anything I wished to see! And you're supposed to be our _leaders_! I mean, if you want to it, at least do it in a more private place!"

"Why, thank you, Snotlout, we're take that under advisement," Astrid said dryly as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Now, did you have a point for being in here or-?"

"Oh, I thought I left my axe in here, but now I see I haven't," Snotlout replied, flicking his eyes over towards the table. "Besides, _nothing_ is worth seeing that again. I am _out_ of here!" he exclaimed, before he quickly scarpered off towards the exit without as much of a goodbye.

"Well, that was… embarrassing," Hiccup said, emitting an awkward chuckle.

"Yeah, a little," Astrid admitted. "But you know, he _was_ right in a way. We _should_ find somewhere a little more private than in here, don't you agree?" She threw him an impish look.

Hiccup grinned. "Where do you suppose we go, milady?"

Astrid beamed.

"You'll see."

* * *

"The cove?" Hiccup asked, his tone sceptical as he glanced around the secluded space. "You're serious? How is _this-_ he gestured to the sheltered space around them,"-better than the Great Hall?"

Astrid chuckled. "Other than the fact that we're the only ones who ever really come here?" she said. "Honestly, Hiccup, where's your sense of adventure?" she grinned, wrapping her hands around Hiccup's wrists, before slowly running them up Hiccup's arms. "I mean, it's not the first time we've been alonehere, is it?" She gave him a pointed look.

"Well… n… no," Hiccup stuttered, shivering involuntarily as he felt Astrid's lips gently brush the exposed skin of his neck. "B…but we never actually _went_ that far."

"Close enough, though," Astrid reminded him softly, as she pressed another kiss upon Hiccup's jawline. "And what's the difference between us _almost_ doing something and _actually_ doing something?" She looked at him questioningly.

Hiccup shook his head incredulously. "You're going to be the death of me, do you know that?" And without waiting for an answer, suddenly swept Astrid off her feet, who let out a surprised squeak, before smashing his mouth against hers with as much intensity as before. Quickly recovering from her initial shock, Astrid swiftly followed suit, closing her eyes as she responded to Hiccup's kiss with equal intensity.

A low growl of disgust emitted nearby, causing the two to chuckle against each other's mouth, as Toothless turned his back from the passionate couple, before moving his tail in front of his eyes.

"I… don't think Toothless… is very happy," Hiccup gasped out between kisses.

"He's getting used to it," Astrid breathed, reaching up to dig her fingers into Hiccup's hair, causing him to let out a hiss of pain at her firmness of her grip. "Sorry," she apologised, adjusting her grip slightly.

"It's fine," Hiccup dismissed, as he gently pulled Astrid down onto the spongy grass beneath them in one effective motion, causing Astrid to land on top of him.

"Smooth move, all mighty Chief," Astrid grinned, leaning up to give him a swift kiss on the lips. "Never knew you had it in you."

"I thought we agreed not to call me that," Hiccup said, although his tone was amused. "It's _very_ annoying."

"I know," Astrid said. "I just like using it."

"Don't I know it," Hiccup chuckled, as he gently cupped Astrid's face, before bringing her mouth down to his once more, causing her to lose focus as the kiss intensified.

"-want to stay here or… ohhhhh…."

Jumping away from each other like they'd both been burnt by a dragon's flame, Hiccup and Astrid quickly wheeled around to see Fishlegs and Ruffnut, standing nearby with identical looks of awkward amusement etched onto their faces. Beside them, Meatlug seemed to be embarrassed for the couple as the Gronkle seemed to look away pointedly, revealing a picnic basket and a blanket attached to her saddle. Seems like Hiccup and Astrid weren't the only ones seeking the cove for some alone time, even if was just a date in Fishlegs and Ruffnut's case.

"Oh," Hiccup said lamely, as the scrambled to get off the ground. "Oh, Astrid and I were just-"

"Oh, we _know_ what you were doing," Ruffnut said in amusement, grinning in delight. "Don't try to pull one on us, young man! Looks like someone was hoping to get lucky!"

"Ruff!" Astrid exclaimed, her face brightening in embarrassment.

"Oh, come on, I'm just teasing," Ruffnut said, waving a hand at her friend's mortification. "I mean, it's not like you were doing anything wrong."

"You know, as much as I like seeing the two of you together, I don't think this is exactly what I had in mind," Fishlegs interjected, throwing his friends an unapologetic glance. "You two… urgh… carry on… Ruff and I will just go somewhere else."

"Yeah… I don't think that's going to happen," Astrid said quietly, as she brushed the leaves off her spiked skirt to hide her blushing face. "You guys stay here. Um…" she quickly glanced at her husband standing beside her. "…Hiccup and I will just… urgh… go."

"If you want my advice, I'd try to find somewhere no one will interrupt you," Fishlegs suggested.

"Oh, we will," Hiccup mumbled. "Come on, Astrid," he said, with a quick glance towards his wife. "It's _my_ turn to pick where we go now."

Astrid smiled, and gestured towards the exit behind Fishlegs back.

"Lead the way."

* * *

"You know… we could have just come here sooner," Hiccup gasped, as Astrid pinned him down on the wooden couch no sooner had they entered the house.

"Oh, shut up," Astrid growled, as she began peppering light kisses down Hiccup's face. "We got here eventually, didn't we?"

"Eventually," Hiccup mumbled, reaching up to tug at the braid in Astrid's hair.

"What was that?" Astrid asked drolly, throwing him a mock look of annoyance.

Hiccup grinned sheepishly. "Nothing, milady."

"That's what I thought," she chuckled, reaching down to tug off Hiccup's armour, which he willingly relinquished, dumping it unceremoniously onto the floor beside them as Astrid bent down to capture his mouth to hers once more. Letting out a low groan, Hiccup returned the favour by releasing Astrid's golden locks from their braided prison, causing her hair to cascade over her shoulders in a tangled wave.

Awed by the rare sight, Hiccup couldn't help but smile. "You are so beautiful," he whispered, as he lightly stroked Astrid's flushed cheek, causing her face to redden further.

"Oh, shut up and kiss me, Haddock."

"Whatever you wish, milady," Hiccup said quietly, as he pressed a feather light kiss to Astrid's lips, which quickly intensified as Astrid began to run her hands down to Hiccup's vest, where she slowly began to unbuckle the two belts on the vest with rapid precision.

The sound of the door ramming open stopped the two in their tracks.

"Hey, Chief, do you have any idea where the… and it looks like I'm interrupting something…" Gobber said quickly, uncomfortably glancing away at the sight of his two leaders tangled up together on the couch. "Should have known something was up with the dragon outside," he muttered.

"And yet you barged in anyway?" Astrid said heatedly. "Seriously, Gobber, haven't you ever heard of _knocking_?! This is our _house_!"

"I know, I'm sorry, lass…" Gobber said slowly, reaching up to scratch his neck with his hook awkwardly. "I wasn't thinking. Although, the amount of times I walked in on Stoick and Val back in the day should have clued me in," he muttered.

"Okay, _that's_ an image I could have done without," Hiccup murmured with a slight shudder. "Thanks for that, Gobber."

"Happy to help, lad," Gobber grinned.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Gobber, is there a reason you came barging into our house?" she asked. "Or do you just like to interrupt us?"

"Oh, that." Gobber shook his head. "No, I just came to ask Hiccup whether he knows where the storehouse notes are, but um… I can see now that I came at a bad time. Never mind." He took an uneasy step back, his hand on the door handle. "Um… carry on…" And without another word, he quickly took his leave, shutting the door on the pair behind him.

"Are you _kidding_ me?!" Hiccup exclaimed angrily as he fell back onto the hard couch in defeat. "How is it that we _still_ can't privacy in our own house?!" He shook his head incredulously. "I so need to put a bolt on that door."

"I second that," Astrid said, reaching up to absent-mindedly tangle her fingers into Hiccup's hair. "But you know, there's still one place they _can't_ disturb us," she added, glancing at Hiccup with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"And where's that?" Hiccup asked. "I mean, we've exhausted everywhere we can possibly think of."

" _Not really_ ," Astrid replied cheerfully, as she brought her face closer to Hiccup's. "I mean, they may still be able to disturb us down here, but only a fool would come _upstairs_ , am I right?" She threw him a pointed look, making Hiccup's eyes widen in realisation.

"You know, I believe you may be right," Hiccup grinned. "Well, what do you say, milady?" he asked softly, leaning closer to Astrid's face teasingly. "Shall we continue this elsewhere?"

"Gladly," Astrid breathed, before letting out a shriek of surprise as Hiccup suddenly swept her up into his arms, before making his way up the stairs and into the bedroom, where he eagerly kicked the door shut on any more unwelcome intruders.

* * *

"You know, we really should have just done this before," Hiccup said sometime later, as Astrid lay curled up in Hiccup's arms.

"Hmm?" Astrid replied hazily, with her arm draped over Hiccup's bare chest. "Yeah, I guess."

Hiccup chuckled. "You're not really listening, are you?" he asked, as he pressed a soft kiss into her messy blonde locks.

Astrid chuckled lightly. "Not really," she admitted, opening her eyes to meet his. "But you're right in a way. But we shouldn't have to be confined to one room just because people have no boundaries."

"True," Hiccup sighed, leaning down to press a feather light kiss on the exposed skin of his wife's neck, earning him a hum of approval. "But hey, at least in this room we have a comfortable bed."

Astrid snorted. "Trust you to find the positive," she muttered, but she couldn't help the twitch of a smile from forming on her lips.

"I'm nothing but an optimist," Hiccup replied gently, as he gently stroked the exposed skin of Astrid's shoulder causing her to shiver in response. "Besides, at least in here we have privacy."

"You know how else we'd get privacy?" Astrid asked, as she ran a thumb over Hiccup's collarbone. "If you'd put a bar over the door like you said. At least then, no one could barge unannounced." She threw her husband a pointed look.

Pressing a soft kiss to Astrid's forehead, Hiccup gave her a chuckle.

"I'll get right on it."

* * *

 _Yeah, I'm sorry to the people who actually wanted to see a little more in that final scene considering everything I put them through, but after some tinkering with it, I couldn't really write it to full on without it going too far and this seemed the best way to end it. I just really wanted to tinker with the idea that Hiccup and Astrid would want to spend more alone time together, but people kept interrupting them! I know there's been a few fanfics out there like it, and I skimmed through some of them for inspiration, but I wanted to put my own spin on it and I ended up with this! I also really liked how each person that interrupted them had a different reaction! I personally liked Snotlout's, as he reminded me of how he was in the newest season of RTTE, and even Ruffnut, who was hilarious in her response!_

 _Also, a quick note for people who haven't read 'Living with the Haddocks', Ruff and Fishlegs got together on the night of Hiccup and Astrid's wedding during the dancing and started courting from then on, culminating in a wedding a few years down the track. So, here they're still fairly a new couple and figuring things out. Also, it's only been a few months here since the whole Drago incident so inwardly Hiccup is still pretty new to being Chief and upset over his father's death, but at present, I'm mainly trying to keep that out of the story, but I will address it in some chapters later on._

 _Ok, so this is going to be my final chapter for a little while for this story as I am now returning to_ _ **'Living with the Haddocks'**_ _. Don't worry, I will still update this, it will just be a bit more random and sometimes it may be few and far between. I'm aiming for another chapter or two before the end of the year, though, if I can manage it._

 _Before you leave, though, once again, **PLEASE**_ _ **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I only ask this, because at present, I am getting a lot of views and pretty much no reviews at all, which is good, but a bit of a downer. Even if you say what part was funny or something is a great help!**_ _Once again, though, please don't forget that_ _ **NO FLAMES WILL BE TOLERATED**_ _, but_ _ **KIND**_ _constructive criticism is accepted. Once again, thanks to everyone who has so far reviewed, favourited and followed this story. It means a lot to me!_

 _Thanks for reading! :D_


	5. One Month

_Ok, I know I said that I was going to take a break from this, but considering this chapter and the next are both fairly easy in terms of writing, I decided to write them alongside Living with the Haddocks before taking a break. Besides, this has to be the shortest chapter, besides one other, that I've ever written!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Five – One Month

* * *

"You are the most idiotic, brainless, dim-witted Viking ever put on Thor's green Earth!"

"Oh, come on, Astrid, it's not _that_ bad."

"Not that bad?!" Astrid exclaimed angrily, holding up her husband's mangled arm in demonstration. "You call smashing head first into a cliff not that bad!" She snorted. "Forgive me if I don't agree with that statement!"

"It's not like I haven't done it before," Hiccup pointed out, his tone unfazed. "Heck, I've been in far worse scrapes then _this-"_ he nodded to his bloodied arm _,_ "-in my life."

"And that makes it okay, does it?" Astrid snapped, taking Hiccup slightly aback. "You think almost killing yourself is funny, do you?"

"Astrid, I'm _fine_ ," Hiccup insisted, hissing slightly as the ointment his wife was applying hit his bare skin. "I'm… just a little worse for wear, is all, am I right, bud?" He threw a grin in the Night Fury's direction, who was sitting nearby with an equally irritated expression on his face. "We probably shouldn't have tried that new tail of yours out in the cove."

"Oh, you think?" Astrid said sardonically. "Even I could have told you that."

"Yeah, well, lesson learnt," Hiccup grinned, oblivious to his wife's anger. "Next time we'll try out in the open, I assure you."

"There isn't going to be a next time if I have anything to say about it!" Astrid retorted, dropping Hiccup's arm so forcefully, the dragon rider couldn't help but wince. "You never think these things through!"

Hiccup frowned. "Astrid, what's wrong?" he asked her worriedly upon seeing the anxiety in Astrid's eyes. "I've always done this. It's never bothered you before."

Astrid threw him an exasperated glance. "You don't think it _bothered_ me?" she asked, her voice strangely calm. "I've watched you try out those damn contraptions for years, almost killing yourself on more than one occasion, and you don't think it _bothered_ me!"

"But-" Hiccup began, glancing up at the Viking warrior before him with wide eyes, "-you never said anything?"

"Because you never listened, so what was the point?!" Astrid exclaimed, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "Don't you remember the first time you tested that damn flight suit of yours out?" she asked. "If Toothless hadn't gotten to you in time, you would have smashed into the rocks! I was _petrified!_ "

"It worked out in the end, though, didn't it?" Hiccup asked her softly.

"Well… yes," Astrid admitted. "But… but that's not the point!" she continued, brandishing a hand to Hiccup's bruised body. "You never _think things through,_ and look where it gets you! A badly cut up arm and a nasty gash to the head, that's what!"

"We're Vikings, it's an occupational hazard," Hiccup chuckled, quoting his father from years before. "I've gone through far worse than a few scratches." He raised his left leg in demonstration, where the metal leg gleamed in the sunlight coming through the bedroom window. "I don't think this is much of an issue."

"It's not _just_ the scratches, Hiccup!" Astrid fumed. "It's that… you know what?" Dropping the ointment onto the bed beside her, she threw her hands up in defeat. "I don't care. Fix yourself up. I'm done!"

Hiccup's eyes widened in shock. "Astrid, what's wrong?" he asked anxiously, watching as Astrid stormed her way over to the door, before forcefully slamming it shut behind her without as much as a reply.

Staring at the door in shock, Hiccup quickly turned his attention to Toothless, who was looking just as shell-shocked at the female human's reaction.

"What in Thor's name was that all about, bud?" Hiccup asked the dragon. "I mean, it's not like this hasn't happened before, am I right?" Frowning thoughtfully, Hiccup quickly relayed the conversation back over in his mind. "Astrid accused me of not thinking things through," he muttered, tapping his knee considerately. "But this is how I've _always_ done things, so what-?" He trailed off slowly as he saw Toothless's pointed glance in his direction. His mind clicked into gear.

"Oh course!" Hiccup exclaimed, as he hit his head forcefully with his palm. "Why didn't I see that?!" He threw a grateful glance in the dragon's direction. "Thanks, bud!" he said, getting up to stroke his head down the side of the Night Fury's head. "Well," he continued, with a nervous glance in the direction of the door, "I better go down and clear things up with Astrid." He swallowed nervously.

"Gods, I hope I come out of this intact."

A low grumble of a laugh from Toothless's throat as Hiccup made his way over to the door.

"Gee, thanks for the support, bud."

* * *

"Astrid?"

Hearing her husband's concerned tone, Astrid's hand suddenly stilled upon the sewing resting in her lap, but she made no effort to turn around, even as Hiccup's footsteps came slowly up behind her.

"Astrid," Hiccup said again, his tone light. "I'm sorry that I worried you. You have to know that wasn't my intention."

Biting her lip irritably, Astrid resumed her sewing without as much as a word.

Hiccup sighed. "Astrid… please… just _talk_ to me," he said desperately, causing Astrid's hand to still once more. "Look, I _know_ you're angry, but-" He hissed as a pain shot through his damaged arm.

"Try not to move it," Astrid said softly, as she jerked her head in Hiccup's direction. "It'll only make it worse."

"Yeah… I… I got that," Hiccup said, as he held his tender arm up with his good hand. He heaved a sigh. "Look, Astrid," he began, sitting down cautiously on the couch beside her. "I'm sorry. I _know_ I freaked you out when I came home today like this and I know I probably should have thought things through, but-"

Astrid heaved an exasperated sigh. "It's not just about you not thinking things through, Hiccup!" she exclaimed, effectively cutting off Hiccup's next words. "Yes, I worry," she continued, "probably more than I should. But I'm not the _only_ one you have to consider when you go off on some harebrained scheme like this!"

Hiccup frowned. "What do you mean, you're not the only one I have to…" He trailed off suddenly as he processed Astrid's words. His eyes widened in realisation. "Ohhhh."

"Finally got it, did you?" Astrid said testily. She heaved a sigh. "Hiccup, this may have been the way you've always done things, but it's not just about _you_ anymore," she said pointedly, taking her hand in his. "Every decision you make affects the entire village."

"I… I never thought of it like that," Hiccup said quietly, glancing down their entwined hands upon the couch thoughtfully.

Astrid sighed. "Hiccup," she said softly, forcing Hiccup to glance up and look into her forceful azure eyes. "I know putting ourselves in danger is an occupational hazard, and I fully support that notion-" she said, causing Hiccup to chuckle in amusement, "-but after everything that's happened recently, the last thing we need is to lose you too." Lowering her eyes to their entwined hands, she gently stroked the top of his hand tenderly. "And I can't afford too either," she said quietly.

Gently untangling his hand from Astrid's, Hiccup reached up to cup her cheek gently. "I can't lose you either," he whispered, as he gently pressed a light kiss to her forehead. "I'm sorry, Astrid."

Astrid smiled. "It's alright," she assured him, reaching up to cover his hand on her cheek with her own. "You're Hiccup. Your heads too much in the clouds to notice these things."

"Gee, thanks," Hiccup replied dryly, causing Astrid to burst into of giggles. "I guess it's lucky I have you, then," he said, tracing the bones of her face with a gentle thumb. "To keep me out of trouble."

Astrid snorted. "Since when have I ever been able to keep _you_ out of trouble?"

"True," Hiccup said, with a nod of agreement. "But you can try."

" _Try_ being the key word," Astrid mumbled, before she threw her husband a small smile. "I love you," she said softly.

Hiccup smiled. "I love you, too," he replied, before leaning forward to place a chaste kiss upon his wife's lips.

"If you think this gets you out trouble, though, you've got another thing coming, oh mighty chief," Astrid said stubbornly as Hiccup pulled away. "I'm still mad at you, no matter what I've said."

"Never thought any different, milady," Hiccup said in amusement, as Astrid stood up from the couch. "But… urgh… before you go?" he asked hesitantly.

"What?" she asked, turning back to face Hiccup, who was still sitting on the couch with an awkward expression upon his face.

"Do you think you could get me a sling?" Hiccup asked hopefully, with a nod towards his bruised arm. "I… urgh… can't really move it."

Despite her irritation, Astrid found herself smiling sympathetically at the awkward look etched upon the young man's face.

"I'll be right back."

* * *

 _I'd been wanting to write something about Hiccup and Astrid's first fight as a married couple and when deciding what to do I decided that Hiccup's recklessness would probably be the most realistic topic they would actually fight over. Especially given the time frame after HTTYD 2 and how much Astrid gets irritated by Hiccup's schemes throughout the show. And we all know how much of a danger magnet Hiccup is!_

 _Ok, once again,_ _ **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE,**_ _ **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_ _Sadly my last chapter of this received just one review and that's the lowest review count I've ever gotten, so I kindly ask that if you have the time, please review if you can. It would mean a lot to me! Once again, though, please don't forget that_ _ **NO FLAMES WILL BE TOLERATED**_ _, but_ _ **KIND**_ _constructive criticism is accepted. Next chapter, and last one for a while, should be up within a week if all goes well._

 _Thanks for reading!_


	6. Two Months

_I think I'm setting a new record for myself. 3 chapters, and for both stories, in one week! This one has a storyline which is quite familiar for me and is something that I've mentioned in Living with the Haddocks, but have never fully explored._

* * *

Chapter Six – Two Months

* * *

Hiccup's head throbbed as he read the bulky pile of documents in front of him, his vision blurring as he read over the words for what felt like the millionth time that night. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Hiccup blinked furiously in an effort to better read the parchment, only to have the words distort themselves further to the point where he could barely see them. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Hiccup shook his head to clear his weary thoughts before bringing the parchment closer to his face. A responding pain shot through the young man's head. He groaned as he brought a hand up to his head.

"Hiccup?"

Hiccup quickly turned his attention to his wife, coming down the stairs in her nightgown with a dimly lit candle flickering in her hand, a look of concern etched upon her face.

"Hiccup, it's past midnight," she said softly, resting a gentle hand on her husband's shoulder. "You _have_ to go to bed."

Hiccup shook his head resignedly. "I've got to get these done," he said, absent-mindedly waving a hand towards the large pile of papers on the desk.

"They can wait until morning, Hiccup," Astrid assured him gently, kneeling down beside him to get a better look at his weary face. "You're _exhausted_. Keep this up and you won't be doing _anything_."

"But-"

" _No_ , buts," Astrid said firmly, cutting off Hiccup's protests. "You're dead on your feet, and I for one am _not_ explaining to your mother that you can't make it to a council meeting because you've burnt yourself out. _Again_." She threw him a pointed look.

Hiccup sighed. "Fine, you win." Brushing the papers aside, he went to stand up, only to be met with the same pain shooting through his head. He winced.

"Are you alright?" Astrid asked worriedly, quickly placing an arm around Hiccup's shoulders.

"Y…yeah," Hiccup replied, as he reached up to place a hand over his aching temple. "Just got a headache, that's all."

"I'm not surprised," Astrid said dryly as she coaxed him towards the stairs. "I'd have one too if I'd been staring at those papers for hours."

"Probably explains why my eyes are so blurry, too," Hiccup said groggily as he dragged himself up the stairs.

Astrid threw him a soft smile. "You'll be okay once you get some sleep," she assured him gently as they entered the dully lit bedroom, where she quickly placed the candle back upon the bedside table, before returning to help Hiccup out of his riding leather.

"I can get dressed on my own, you know," Hiccup mumbled, although he made no effort to contest the situation.

Astrid raised her eyebrows disbelievingly. "If I left it up to you, you'd collapse onto this bed right now," she said as she quickly stripped off the leather, before helping Hiccup into his nightclothes. "Honestly, Hiccup, you have to stop working so damn hard!" she exclaimed irritably as Hiccup's eyes began to droop. "You have bags _on top_ of your bags!"

"Gee, thanks," Hiccup said dryly.

"I'm not kidding, Hiccup," Astrid said, reaching up to stroke Hiccup's pale cheek. "Chief or not, you _have_ to take a break."

Hiccup shook his head. "I can't, Astrid," he said, making his way over to the bed and collapsing onto it. "Not with winter almost here." He winced as another pain shot through his head. "Ow."

"Get some sleep, babe," Astrid said softly, slipping into bed beside him, before giving him a light peck to the cheek. 'You'll feel better in the morning."

"You don't need to tell me twice," he muttered, as sleep started to overcome him, and before Astrid had even had a chance to blow out the candle, Hiccup had slipped into unconsciousness with a gentle snore.

* * *

Hiccup slept restlessly that night. Hazy dreams drifted in and out of his addled mind, each one causing a vibration which pulsed across his aching head. Incoherent thoughts rolled across his restless mind causing a bewildering scene within him. Tossing and turning, his dreams seemed to become stranger and stranger, before finally, after several hours, he was joltingly roused from his sleep to find his head was _splitting_.

Yelping in pain, Hiccup's hands swiftly flew up to his head where he cradled his pounding skull in hopes of reducing the pain. It didn't work. Screwing his eyes up in agony, the young man swiftly turned over and buried his head into his pillow, letting out a soft moan of distress in the process.

"Hiccup?" he heard Astrid say anxiously beside him. "Hiccup, are you alright? What's wrong?!"

"Don't!" Hiccup exclaimed frantically, as Astrid tried to move his hands away from his head. "Please," he moaned, opening his eyes to glance at his wife only to shy his eyes away from the bright sunshine streaming into the room from above the bed.

"Argh!" Hiccup squeezed his eyes shut. "Oh Gods, I think my head's going to explode!"

"E… explode?" Astrid repeated timidly, watching as her husband moaned in pain beside her. "What do you mean by explode?"

"Exactly what I'm saying!" Hiccup gasped out, as he cautiously opened his eyes open a crack in an effort to look at her. "It's like someone's slamming into my head with a hammer!" He winced as the loud noises irritated his skull further.

"Oh Gods, I think I'm gonna be sick," he said feebly, and before Astrid could even move an inch, the poor man threw up over the side of the bed, before emerging pale and shaky.

"Oh Gods, this is worse than the hangover," he said, wiping a trembling hand over his mouth.

"I'm going to get Gothi," Astrid said anxiously as she quickly rolled out of bed, before slipping into a warm coat and a pair of boots. "I don't like the look of this."

"I don't like the _feel_ of this," Hiccup replied weakly, burying his head back amongst the pile of pillows. "I feel terrible."

"I won't be long, I promise," Astrid assured him softly, placing a bucket beside the bed, before running a gentle hand through Hiccup's messy auburn locks. "Try not to move too much, alright?" She bent down to give him a light peck on the cheek.

"I don't think that'll be much of an issue," Hiccup muttered, unmoving from his position on the bed. He groaned as another sharp pain shot through his head.

"Toothless," Astrid said sternly, throwing a quick glance in the dragon's direction who was watching the scene with a concerned look upon his face. "Take care of him until I get back."

Toothless gave her an answering coo, and with a reassured smile, Astrid quickly wretched the door open and dashed out as quick as her legs could carry her.

Hiccup gave out a tiny whine as the door suddenly slammed shut behind her, causing Toothless to come over to the bed, mindful of the mess beside him, which he carefully ignored in an effort to comfort his friend. He nudged Hiccup's side with a concerned rumble.

"Don't bud, please," Hiccup whispered, gently pushing the Night fury's head away. "If I move, it just gets _worse_."

Toothless gave out a sad coo, but made no move to repeat the action, instead just sitting on the ground like the loyal friend he was.

Despite the pain he was in, Hiccup couldn't help but smile at his friend's devotion and he slowly reached out a hand to rest on the dragon's head in an effort to comfort both himself, and the dragon. He fell into a steady rhythm as the minutes passed, careful not to jostle his head too much in an effort to dull the pain.

It wasn't until about ten minutes later when Hiccup finally heard the door open downstairs and the sound of dual voices reached Hiccup's sensitive ears as they quickly made their way across the lower level, up the bedroom, where the door creaked open quietly, to reveal not Gothi, like Hiccup expected, but Valka, who quickly rushed over to her son with an anxious look on her face.

"Mum?" Hiccup asked feebly, wincing slightly as the words pierced his eardrums. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't get Gothi," Astrid explained softly, making her way over towards the bed. "But Val thinks she might know what's up."

"What's up is that my head is _killing_ me," Hiccup mumbled. "Honestly, I've never felt anything like it before."

"What type of pain is it?" Valka asked gently, careful not to raise her voice too loud. "Is it in one area of the head or all over or-?

"Here." Hiccup gestured to the middle of his forehead with a grimace. "It's like someone's bashing my head with a hammer over and over."

"I see," Valka said curiously. "And let me guess? He was up all night working wasn't he?" She threw a questioning glance in Astrid's direction, whose eyes widened in surprise.

"Until midnight at least, yeah," Astrid admitted, causing Hiccup to shoot a narrowed glance in her direction, which he immediately regretted when the action caused his temples to tense.

"Don't look at me like that, Hiccup, you know as well as I do that it's the truth," Astrid said firmly.

"I had a lot of work to do," Hiccup muttered. "But I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"It explains _everything_ , actually," Valka said evenly, placing a tender hand across Hiccup's aching forehead. "Your father used to get these types of headaches too when he overdid it." She shook her head irritably. "Stubborn man never learnt."

"Learnt _what_?" Hiccup asked impatiently. "What the heck have I got?"

"I believe you have a severe form of headache called a megrim," Valka explained softly, reaching up to run a hand through Hiccup's locks soothingly. "And the most common cause for them is _stress_." She threw her son a pointed look. "Well, that, among other things," she added quickly with a frown. "But the other main reason happens with women."

Astrid's eyes widened in realisation. "Monthly headaches!" she exclaimed. "I had an aunt who got those. Oh, sorry, babe," she added quickly upon seeing Hiccup's distressed look.

Valka nodded. "I did too for a time," she admitted. "They vanished after Hiccup was born, though, thankfully. They aren't the nicest thing in the world, I assure you."

"That's an understatement," Hiccup mumbled irritably. "These things _suck_!"

"That's one way to put it," Valka agreed.

"So, what can we do for it?" Astrid asked, with a quick glance to her distressed husband on the bed. "I mean, I don't think he can put up with this for long."

"I'm afraid there's not much we _can_ do for them," Valka said guiltily, causing Hiccup to let out a low whine. "Megrim's are stubborn things. You have to let them run their course."

"Great," Hiccup drawled, burying his head back into his pillow. "I'm going to die."

"You're not going to die, son," Valka said, her tone slightly amused. "You're just going to have a heck of a day, that's all. But we can try a few things that might at least _dull_ the pain."

"I'd try anything right now," Hiccup said from amongst his pile of pillows.

"I'll go and brew you some pain reducer herbs, then," Valka said gently. "A cold wet rag can work wonders too."

"I'll do that, Val," Astrid said quickly from her place on the floor, where she was undertaking the unfortunate task of cleaning up the earlier mess. "Just let me finish up here."

"I can do that, lass," Valka said sympathetically, bending down to aid the young woman.

Astrid shook her head with a small smile. "I've got it, don't worry," she assured the dragon woman. "You just take care of Hiccup."

"I'm sorry, Astrid," Hiccup mumbled, throwing his wife a rueful glance as Valka stood up to leave the room. "You shouldn't have to clean up after me."

"It's _fine_ , babe," Astrid assured him softly, reaching up to take a hold of Hiccup's hand tenderly. "You had to do it with me after the wedding, now it's my turn to look after you. We're even."

"You're amazing, do you know that?" Hiccup said, despite the pain in his head.

Astrid chuckled. " _I think_ you're delirious with pain, but thanks all the same." She glanced down at the now cleaned portion of the floor. "There, done," she said, groaning as she stood up from the floor. "I'll go and get you a wet cloth for your head."

"Thanks, Astrid," Hiccup said gratefully, causing Astrid to throw him a gentle smile before leaning down to press a soft kiss on his aching temple, before making her way out of the room to clean herself up and get a cloth.

As soon as Astrid was out of the room, Toothless trudged his way back over to his rider and nudged his hand gently in support. Hiccup smiled.

"Thanks, bud," he said quietly, before he threw an arm over his head to block the sun's rays from hitting his sensitive eyeballs.

"Oh, damn it!" Valka exclaimed, upon seeing this as she re-entered the room. "I was meant to close those." Placing the mug of hot steaming tea upon the bedside table, Valka carefully kneeled upon the bed to pry the window shutters closed, immediately plunging the room into darkness. "There," she said, nodding in satisfaction. "That should help."

"It does, actually," Hiccup admitted, as he warily opened his eyes all the way. "Thanks, mum."

"When you have a headache like this, it's better to lay down in a quiet dark room," Valka explained. "That way nothing can make the pain any worse than it is."

"If it gets any worse, I think my heads really _will_ explode," Hiccup said nervously. He winced. "Although every time someone talks it gets close."

Valka smiled. "Don't worry, as soon as Astrid comes back, I'll head off. That'll be one less person around to hurt your head. And yes, I know I don't have to go," she continued, in response to Hiccup's questioning look. "But Astrid's got everything under control, so it's better if I head off."

"How long will this go on for, do you think?" Astrid asked, as she came back into the room. "I mean, how long do they usually go on for?"

"It's hard to say," Valka admitted. "In my experience, it could be anything from a few hours to a few days. But most people recover within a day or so if they can sleep it off," Valka went on quickly, upon hearing a tiny moan coming from Hiccup's direction.

"What can we do until then?" Astrid asked her mother-in-law.

"Make sure he stays in bed and that he gets plenty of water," Valka replied. "Keep the cold cloths going and don't force him to eat until he's ready. If he's lucky, it should ease overnight."

Astrid nodded. "Alright," she said appreciatively. "Thanks, Val."

"Any time, dear," the older woman replied, bending down to give her son a swift kiss on the cheek, before turning to Toothless still standing loyally in the corner of the room.

"Keep an eye on him for me, Toothless," she smiled, causing the Night Fury to quickly grin back at the woman before she left the room, clicking the door shut as carefully as she could in the process.

Not quiet enough for Hiccup, though, who immediately flinched as the sound reverberated in his tender skull.

"Owwww."

"Here," Astrid said quietly, placing a hand behind Hiccup's head, before bringing the steaming mug of tea up to his lips. "Have a go at this. It won't get rid of it, but it might help dull the pain at least."

"I can do it myself, you know," Hiccup protested, but one narrowed look from Astrid silenced him immediately and he sipped the tea without complaint.

"Urgh." Hiccup's face screwed up in disgust. "That stuff is disgusting at the best of times, but now-"

"Have a drink of water," Astrid said quickly, upon noticing the green complexion of Hiccup's skin. "Hopefully that should keep it down."

Accepting the mug, Hiccup carefully swallowed a few mouthfuls of water, wary of his churning stomach, and within a few moments the wave of nausea passed, much to his relief.

"I'm guessing I don't need to ask whether you want anything to eat," Astrid noted.

Hiccup groaned. "Definitely not."

Hopefully you'll feel up to it later," Astrid said, gently draping the cold wash cloth across Hiccup's aching head. He jumped at the sudden change in temperature.

"Sorry, Hiccup."

"It's alright," Hiccup said wearily, as the cool temperature soothed his aching temples. "It's nice actually."

"Just leave it on for a while, then," Astrid said tenderly as she slowly took her hand away. "Try to relax. That's the best thing we can do for now."

"Hey, Astrid?" Hiccup asked hesitantly. "Do… do you think you could stay with me for a while? J… just until I fall asleep anyway," he added hurriedly, as a faint blush rose in his ashen complexion. "I mean-"

"Hiccup, you _don't_ have to ask," Astrid said affectionately, reaching up to run a hand through Hiccup's auburn locks. " _Of course_ I'll stay."

Hiccup sighed. "I know," he mumbled.

" _Hiccup_ ," Astrid said sternly, causing him to crack open one eye in order to glance at her. "You're not a wimp just because you want someone to look after you. You have a _megrim._ That's enough to make anybody whine."

Hiccup smiled. "I love you."

Astrid chuckled. "I love you too, babe," she said gently, bending down to give a light kiss to his forehead. "Now, get some sleep," she added, leaning up against the wall on the other side of Hiccup, while all the while continuing to run her gentle fingers through Hiccup's hair.

"I don't know if I can," Hiccup mumbled. "Even when I lie still, my head is exploding."

Astrid frowned. "Do you want me to stop?" Her fingers paused mid-way through Hiccup's hair.

"No," Hiccup said quickly. "That's the only thing that _is_ helping."

Astrid chuckled lightly. "What about if I do this, then?" She moved her fingers to Hiccup's temples, where she gently massaged the skin by his hair. He groaned.

"Does that hurt?" Astrid asked anxiously.

"No," Hiccup answered drowsily. "Actually, it feels really nice."

"Sounds like it's working, too," Astrid said cheerfully, taking note of the change in Hiccup's tone. "I'll keep doing it until you fall asleep, huh?"

"Thanks, Astrid," Hiccup mumbled, as a wave of tiredness started to overcome him, and before long, Hiccup had finally drifted into an uneasy sleep with Astrid still comfortably sitting by his side. Hearing Hiccup's even breathing, Astrid cautiously ceased her massaging of Hiccup's temple and returned to running her hand through his hair instead.

A low coo pulled her out of reverie.

"He's okay, boy," Astrid assured the dragon kindly, seeing the anxious expression on the Night Fury's face. "He's just in a bit of pain, that's all." She threw a quick glance back to Hiccup. "I wonder if I could get a drink without waking him up?" she mused with a swift glance in the direction of the door.

Toothless nudged her side with a small smile.

Astrid smiled gratefully at him. "Just stay with him until I get back, Toothless," she whispered as she carefully got up off the bed. "I won't be long."

Tip-toeing out of the room, Astrid quickly made her way downstairs and got herself something to eat and drink, before making her way back downstairs. Upon entering the darkened room, Astrid quickly glanced down at her nightgown that she was still wearing and considered whether or not she should change. Taking one look at Hiccup curled up in a ball on the bed, though, she immediately shrugged that thought off. No point in getting changed if she wasn't going anywhere. Pulling the bed clothes back over Hiccup's sleeping form, she settled down onto the bed beside him, lighting the candle beside her in an effort to read a book that was sitting on the bedside table beside her while she waited.

The day passed slowly. Every once in a while Hiccup would awaken to have a drink of water and to have his wash cloth changed, but still the pain remained. The tea had taken the edge off slightly, but that only made the pain more tolerable. The nausea in Hiccup's stomach was consistent, and a few times Hiccup found himself having to use the bucket Astrid had placed beside the bed, apologising profusely each time for making more work for Astrid.

"You have _nothing_ to apologise for," Astrid told him sternly after the third time. "You're _sick_. You can't help it."

"I just wish the pain would go away," Hiccup moaned, as another jolt to the head reminded him of its presence. "I can't stand much more."

"I know," Astrid soothed, running her fingers through his hair once more. "But it'll pass soon, I'm sure of it."

Hiccup groaned.

"Gods, I hope so."

* * *

It wasn't until the next morning when Hiccup finally felt relief. After spending the whole time in extreme pain, Hiccup was relieved to awaken the next morning with only a dull aching in his temples, but feeling a little worse for wear. Exhaustion seeped through every bone in his body and his stomach growled loudly at the lack of food currently in his stomach. Smacking his lips, he also realised his mouth was dry, and raising a slightly weak arm, he grabbed hold of the mug of water beside the bed and upended in one gulp. His stomach bubbled slightly at the action, but it made no further action. His head still ached, but it was a lot better than it had been the day before.

"You're awake," he heard Astrid say beside him, and turning his attention towards her, he threw her a small smile. "How are you feeling?" she asked him.

"Like I've been trampled by a herd of Gronkles," he said hoarsely, placing a hand over his forehead. "But I feel a lot better than I did yesterday."

"Thank Thor," Astrid said, her tone relieved. 'I wasn't sure how much longer you'd be able to hold out."

"Neither did I," Hiccup admitted, groaning as he sat up against the pillows.

"Be careful," Astrid said, sitting up beside him. "It's going to take a day or two to get your strength back."

"Don't worry, I'm not planning on doing much," Hiccup assured her gently as a wave of dizziness overcame him. "The last thing I want is for it come back." He glanced at Astrid with a small smile. "Did you even leave this room yesterday?" he asked, taking note of her wrinkled nightgown and dishevelled hair.

Astrid chuckled. "Only when I needed too," she confirmed.

Hiccup threw her a sheepish glance. "I hope I didn't give you the impression that you _had_ to stay with me," he said guiltily. "I mean, I may have been sick, but you didn't have to-"

"I stayed because I _wanted_ to," Astrid said firmly, cutting off Hiccup's incessant babbling. "I promised I'd take care of you, and that's what I did."

Hiccup threw her a tender smile. "Thank you," he said gratefully, before leaning forward to capture her lips in a soft kiss.

"You're welcome," Astrid smiled. "Now, do you want something to eat?"

Hiccup's stomach growled in response.

"I take that as a yes," Astrid giggled, as Hiccup's cheeks flushed brightly in response. "I'll be right back."

"Astrid, I can do that-" he started, only to be cut off by Astrid's stern glance being thrown in his direction. He grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry."

Astrid snorted. "If you really want, you can do everything in this house for a week. _After_ you've recovered." She threw a pointed glance in his direction.

Hiccup grinned. "Deal."

Astrid shook her head. "You're hopeless," she chuckled. "But if you must know, there _is_ one thing you can do for me."

"Anything," Hiccup said.

" _Don't,"_ she emphasised the word greatly, "overwork yourself again. The last thing I want to see is you bedridden again. Deal?"

"Urgh, you're not the only one."

" _Hiccup_."

Hiccup grinned sheepishly.

"Deal."

* * *

 _For anyone wondering, 'megrim' is the old fashioned term for migraine. I'm not sure whether they had a name for it back in this time period, so I decided to go with the old name instead. The word 'migraine' is also used in this universe, though, as Siri said it in a Living with the Haddocks chapter once in an effort to stop her father from overworking himself. Either way, it's right._

 _So, Hiccup being susceptible to migraines is something that I mentioned once in a Living with the Haddocks chapter, Picnic at the Cove, but I'd never fully explored until now. It's just my belief that Hiccup is a bit of a workaholic, as is sometimes shown in RTTE, and I believe this would finally catch up to him as Chief. It certainly makes him think twice before overdoing it, that's for sure! Although it does actually take him a few goes to finally learn from it! And for anybody who has never fallen victim to a migraine, count yourselves lucky, as they are as cruel as they seem here. You feel like your head is going to burst at times, and despite what is said about migraines, they aren't always one sided. It just depends on the form you get. I also had Valka being the one to explain them here because I believe she would have seen them in Stoick back in the day, who we all know could be as bad as Hiccup when it comes to work!_

 _Ok, once again, before you go,_ _ **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_ _Once again, though,_ _ **I DO NOT TOLERATE FLAMES**_ _, and any I do receive will be automatically deleted, but_ _ **KIND**_ _, constructive criticism is accepted. The next chapter of this will be a Snoggletog one, and be up around Christmas, but other than that, updates will now be few and far between as my attention returns to Living with the Haddocks._

 _Thanks for reading! :D_


	7. Three Months

_Well, I cut it close, but I managed to get my Snoggletog chapter up on time as promised!_

 _Ok, so this chapter actually takes place only a week after my one shot 'Lazy Morning' and details Hiccup and Astrid's first Snoggletog as a married couple, which, as they mentioned in the Living with the Haddocks chapter, Snowed In, to the kids was also different to what they planned when a blizzard (although a shorter one than the kids were going through) trapped them inside causing them to miss their first feast as both a married couple, and Berk's leaders. It was also the start of a tradition Hiccup created as you'll see!_

 _Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

Chapter Seven – Three Months

* * *

"Hiccup, are you planning on coming to bed anytime soon?"

"Hmm?" Hiccup asked absent-mindedly, without as much as a glance in his wife's direction. "What was that, Astrid?"

Astrid instinctively rolled her eyes. "I _said_ ," she repeated loudly, "are you planning on coming to bed anytime soon or are you planning on staying up all night? Which by the way, is a _really_ good idea considering what happened last month," she added dryly, causing Hiccup to instantly turn his head towards her. She smirked.

"That got your attention, didn't it?" she asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Now, are you coming to bed or not? I mean, what are you even _doing_ anyway?" she inquired, flicking her eyes curiously towards the crumpled up pieces of paper littering the desk.

Hiccup sighed. "It's my speech for the Snoggletog celebrations tomorrow," he explained, holding up the piece of paper in demonstration. "I mean, it's my first one as Chief and no matter _what_ I write, it just doesn't sound right!" Crumpling up the piece of paper in frustration, he threw the crumpled up ball beside all the others that littered the tiny study room.

" _Hiccup_ ," Astrid said softly, placing a comforting hand upon his shoulder. "You know as well as I do that it doesn't matter _what_ you say. All that matters is that you say _something_ ; no matter what it is."

Hiccup heaved a sigh. "Yeah, I know," he said quietly, glancing up at her with a sad smile. "It's just that… dad was so good at making these speeches, and I just… I just want to make him proud, that's all."

"You _will_ make him proud, Hiccup," Astrid assured him gently, stooping down to pick up the crumpled ball of paper. "You just have to stop trying so _hard_ , that's all. Just… go with your gut. That's the best thing you can do." She handed him the wadded ball with a warm smile. "Besides, the way the snow is going we may not even _be_ having a feast yet," she added, brandishing a hand towards the window where a heavy flurry of snow could be seen. "It's getting worse by the hour."

"You never know," Hiccup smiled. "It could let up later on." Glancing at the ice accumulating on the window, though, he frowned. "Although the way it's going, I highly doubt it."

"Typical," Astrid scoffed, throwing an irritated glance in the snow's direction. "Your first Snoggletog as Chief and the _snow_ ruins everything!"

Hiccup grinned. "Something tells me that's not the reason why you're so disappointed," he said evenly. "I mean, that dress of yours your mum made _is_ quite beautiful." He threw her a knowing look.

Astrid flushed. "I… I never actually said I was going to wear it!" she spluttered. "My mum just made it for me, that's all!'

Hiccup chuckled. "Yeah, sure, and that's why I caught you trying it on yesterday," he said gently, raising a hand to rest his wife's cheek. "You know, there's nothing wrong with wanting to wear it. I mean, it _is_ nice."

"And girly," Astrid said quietly.

"So?" Hiccup shrugged. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to dress differently once in a while. I mean, you wore a wedding dress and the world didn't explode did it? What's so wrong with being formal just for one night? I mean, you _are_ the Chieftainess."

Astrid smiled. "Yeah, I guess so," she admitted softly, reaching up to place a gentle hand over her husband's, resting on her cheek. "I'm just not used to wearing a dress, that's all."

"For what it's worth, I was looking forward to you wearing it, too," Hiccup admitted, reaching up to rub the back of his neck bashfully. "You would have been the most beautiful woman in the hall."

Astrid blushed brightly. "Thanks, babe," she said softly, leaning forward meet his lips with hers in a tender kiss, before glancing up at him with a smile. "And you never know," she said, "the snow _might_ let up."

Hiccup glanced to the subject in question. "Maybe," he said, although his tone was doubtful. "But I guess we're never going to know unless we get to bed." He glanced around at the shadows dancing across the room with a thoughtful glance. "What time is it anyway?" he asked uncertainly.

"Nearly midnight," Astrid explained. "Which is _why_ I came in here in the first place." She threw him a pointed glance.

"Oh," Hiccup said sheepishly, throwing her a grin. "Yeah, we better get to bed, then."

Astrid snorted. "You're hopeless," she chuckled as she wrapped her arms around the young man's waist. "But I love you anyway," she said softly, pressing a chaste kiss upon his lips. She frowned thoughtfully.

"What's up?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid glanced up at him. "How early do we have to be up tomorrow?" she asked casually.

Hiccup frowned. "Not _too_ early," he said, bewildered. "Why?"

Astrid grinned playfully. "Oh, I was just wondering if we might be able to stay up just a _little_ bit longer, that's all." Her eyes twinkled mischievously as she threw her husband a pointed glance.

Eyes widening in understanding, Hiccup threw her a goofy grin. "Oh, I say we have a _little_ time before we have to go to bed, milady." And before Astrid could say another word, he had effortlessly swept the young woman into his arms, causing her to emit a slight squeal of surprise, before taking her down the hallway to their bedroom, where Toothless was just exiting with a look of annoyance etched on his face, then swiftly shutting the door shut on the day behind them.

* * *

A sound of rustling outside the bedroom door stirred Hiccup from his sleep.

"Urgh, Toothless," he mumbled, burying his head into his pillow in response. "It's too early. Go back to sleep."

He was met by more rustling, accompanied this time by an impatient coo.

"Oh, come _on_ , bud!" Hiccup grumbled, cracking his eyes open slowly to inky blackness. "It's too early for this. I mean, it's the middle of the… night…" He trailed off.

As his eyes adjusted to their surroundings, Hiccup gradually became aware that it was _not_ the middle of the night, but actually early morning. Well, it _looked_ like morning anyway. A steady stream of dull light was pouring into the cosy bedroom, casting the room in pale shadows that illuminated the area just enough to identify the different objects around them. The only other source of light within the room was the dying embers of the fireplace in the corner of the room.

"What the-?" Hiccup started dumbly, only to be met with his answer as soon as he turned his head.

"Oh."

Snow was falling heavily outside the couple's window, accompanied by a gloomy grey sky. The wind could be heard whistling eerily outside the house's sturdy walls, pushing the snowflakes sideways as the wind caught them in their tumble to Earth. If it hadn't been for the dull light that was coming through the clouds, you would have been forgiven for thinking it was the middle of the night.

Hiccup sighed.

"Well, so much for the feast," he muttered. "There's no way anyone's going out in _that_." Quickly glancing over at Astrid, still comfortably asleep beside him, Hiccup heaved a frustrated sigh. The young woman had _really_ been looking forward to the celebrations, no matter how much she protested the fact. And that dress Ansfrida had made for her really _was_ something to behold.

An impatient grumble sounded from outside the door.

"Alright, bud, I'm _coming_!"

Quickly attaching his metal leg, Hiccup slid out of bed and made his way over towards the door as quietly as he could, before opening the door to find Toothless sitting outside the door with an irritated look etched upon his face.

"Don't look at me like that," Hiccup said, throwing the impatient dragon a grin. "You could have come back in any time you wanted!"

The Night Fury threw the Viking a dubious glance. The last time he'd tried that, the dragon had gotten more than he bargained for.

Knowing that's where the dragon's mind was at, Hiccup flushed.

"Oh, come on, it was _one_ time!" he exclaimed awkwardly, earning him a low rumble of a laugh. "And besides, you knew we had to be up early today, so it's not like we had all night!" Hiccup placed a hand over his eyes. "Why am I even talking to you about this?" he muttered, causing the dragon beside him to emit a rumble of amusement.

"Oh, be quiet, you," Hiccup muttered, with a flush of embarrassment.

Toothless nudged against his friend's hand apologetically, causing Hiccup to glance down at him with a smile.

"I guess we should start telling you when it's safe to come back in, huh, bud?" Hiccup asked in amusement, stroking the dragon's head. "Although, it looks like you did just fine anyway," he added, with a quick glance at his rock bed downstairs. "You kept the fire going anyway." He gestured to the roaring fire in the middle of the room. "We're certainly going to need it."

Almost to prove the young man's point, a loud whistle of wind sounded outside the house's walls, causing both Viking and dragon to shudder involuntarily.

"Well, I think it's safe to say the feast is cancelled," Hiccup said dejectedly as he listened to the gale force winds outside. "There's no way anyone is going to risk going out in that. I mean, I'm certainly not," he admitted, making his way down the stairs to glance out the lower level's window. "You'd be lucky if you could see one foot in front of you."

Coming up beside the dragon rider, Toothless glanced out at the blizzard with a sad coo. The entire scene outside the window was white, as snowflakes shot past the window at rapid speed, spurred on by the gale force winds.

Hiccup sighed. "Oh well," he said quietly, with his eyes locked on the scene outside. "I guess there's always next year." He turned away from the storm outside. "I just wish this had waited another day. I mean, she may not show it, but Astrid was _really_ looking forward to going." He flicked his eyes to the bedroom door where Astrid was still asleep inside.

Toothless nudged up against his friend's still form worriedly, pulling Hiccup out of his musing with a smile.

"It's okay, bud," he assured the dragon gently. "I mean, it's still Snoggletog, even if we are stuck inside. Which reminds me," he grinned. "Come on, bud, we'll get you _your_ present."

Toothless' eyes widened enthusiastically at the notion as Hiccup hurried over to the food storage cupboard, where he dragged two large buckets of fish out of the sideboard with a grunt, before depositing them in front of the eager Night Fury.

"There you go, bud," Hiccup said cheerfully, "have at it."

Toothless didn't need telling twice. No sooner had the words left the man's mouth, the dragon had dived headfirst into the bucket of fish, devouring each fish with gusto.

Hiccup chuckled. "Take it easy, bud," he said, watching as the dragon snatched up fish after fish. "You're going to get sick if you keep going like that. Now," he continued, with a quick glance around the room, "where did I put _Astrid's_ present?"

Wondering around the room, Hiccup flicked his eyes in every direction trying to recall where he had hidden his wife's present. Everywhere he turned, though, he was met with a darkness that he wasn't used to seeing at this time of the day. The snow outside had encased the whole house with a dreary light making it look as if it was the dead of night. It was a rather depressing sight, Hiccup thought.

"Doesn't really feel like Snoggletog, does it, bud?" Hiccup said, with a quick glance over towards the Night Fury, who gave him an answering look. "I mean, even with the fire going, the house looks really-" he milled around for the right word, "-dull." He sighed. "It just _had_ to snow, didn't it?" he mumbled, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "I mean, we didn't even get a chance to put the decorations up in the Great Hall." His eyes flicked to the items in the corner of the room.

Observing the decorations, Hiccup's eyes suddenly widened.

"That's it!" he exclaimed animatedly, causing Toothless to jerk in surprise. "What if we decorate the _house_?" He threw an enthusiastic glance in the dragon's direction. "I mean, we've always decorated everywhere else, why not _inside_? We spend most of Snoggletog morning in here anyway. It's perfect!" Grinning madly, Hiccup rushed over to the nearest crate and began pulling out a string of lanterns. "Oh, Astrid is going to be so surprised when she gets up," he said cheerfully. "As long as I don't wake her up anyway," he added nervously, with a quick look towards the bedroom door. He frowned thoughtfully. "I wonder if I get this all up before then?"

Knowing his friend was now talking to himself more than him, Toothless gave a snort in amusement, before diving into the remainder of his bucket of fish. If his rider wanted help, he'd ask for it.

Scanning the room, Hiccup inwardly pictured where each of the decorations could be placed, before holding the items up to double check his vision. Satisfied, he grabbed a ladder from the corner of the room, and began hanging up lanterns from the highest portion of the wall that he could reach.

Watching as his rider wobbled warily upon the rickety ladder, Toothless huffed a snort of annoyance, before sauntering over to shadow the accident prone Viking as he moved around the room; his Snoggletog present forgotten for now. But there was no stopping the young Chief. Now that he had started, there was no stopping him, and his excitement only grew with each lantern he hung up.

"I can't believe I never thought of this before!" he exclaimed cheerfully as he carefully hung a bright yellow lantern onto the wall. "I mean, I know some people put up holly and wreaths, but this is so much cooler!" He flailed as he wobbled dangerously on the ladder. "Woah!" he exclaimed nervously, holding out his hands towards the wall. "Note to self. Don't talk while on the top step of a ladder."

Toothless gave an irritated snort below.

"I heard that," Hiccup chuckled, reaching out to hang up the next portion of the string of lanterns. "If you think you could do better, bud, how about you try it?"

Giving out a huff of annoyance, Toothless quickly scanned the floor for a row of holly, and spotting one by the ladder, immediately picked it up and dragged it over to the wall, where he proceeded to hang the line of greenery up on a notch on the wall; only for it to collapse on top of the dragon's head a few moments later.

"I told you so," Hiccup grinned, as the dragon blew the foliage off his head, before ambling back to his spot with a look of annoyance. "Not so easy, is it?"

Toothless gave an equivalent of a shrug, before sitting down heavily onto the ground once more with an amused grin spreading across his face. His rider could _have_ the job for all he cared!

"Stubborn reptile," Hiccup said dryly, before he proceeded to put up the remainder of the string of lanterns, before pulling back to admire his handiwork. He shrugged.

"It's not the Great Hall, but it'll have to do," he said quietly, taking in the sequence of blues, yellows, reds and greens with a critical eye. He glanced down at the crate of decorations down upon the floor. "What's next?"

Seeing what his rider was trying to do, Toothless took a row of holly garland out of the crate in between his teeth and held it up in the young man's line of sight.

Hiccup smiled. "That'll do," he said with a nod. "And I think I can do it _without_ the ladder this time," he said gratefully as he slowly stepped down the ladder, cautiously wary of his metal leg as it got caught on the wood. He breathed a sigh of relief as his feet touched the ground.

"Something tells me ladders and metal legs don't go too well," he muttered, throwing the object narrowed glance, before turning his attention back to Toothless with a smile. He held out his hand for the garland. "Thanks, bud."

Handing the decorations over to him, Toothless quickly stooped down to pick up another one as Hiccup began to position the garland around the lower level of the house. Once he thought he heard movement from the upper level of the house, but when Astrid didn't appear, continued to work, all the while keeping an ear out for any sign of his wife, who he noted was a _lot_ later than usual, due mostly to the snowstorm outside. The only bonus of that was that Hiccup could hopefully manage to surprise her when she finally _did_ come down.

A loud crash from behind startled Hiccup back to reality. Wheeling around to the source of the noise, Hiccup gave a snort of laughter as he found Toothless lying on a heap on the ground, having tripped over a kitchen chair, and was now tangled up in a mess of Snoggletog decorations.

"Well, that gives new meaning to getting into the festivities," Hiccup quipped, doubling over with laughter as Toothless swatted at the holly wrapped around his legs. "Way to go, bud!"

Toothless' only reply was a grunt of annoyance.

* * *

A loud crash jerked Astrid out of her slumber.

"What the heck?!" she exclaimed, bewildered. "Hiccup, did you-" She trailed off upon noticing Hiccup wasn't in the bed beside her. She frowned.

"Okay," she said slowly, with a quick glance around the room. "Now where did he go?"

She froze as she heard another thump from downstairs.

"What in Thor's name is going on?" she muttered.

Slipping out of bed, Astrid quickly padded over towards the door and tip toed onto the landing, only to be swiftly stopped short at the sight before her. Her eyes widened in astonishment.

Every inch of the bottom level of the house was covered in Snoggletog decorations. Lanterns hung around the walls; red, blue, green, and yellow, strung on a single cord in no discernible pattern. Underneath the lanterns, Holly Garlands were strewn on the walls, and practically every other vertical space in the house that Astrid could see. Water vessels had been filled with bunches of dried wildflowers, with ribbons dotted with tree nuts holding the dried stems together. A number of large drinking horns had been filled with beeswax and a wick, creating makeshift candles which threw a wan but merry light around the room. The fire pit crackled with pine logs and set a smoky haze which clung to the roof, perfuming the room with the pungent smell of the wood. In the centre of all this, though, was Hiccup, desperately trying to untangle an unamused Toothless from a garland which had somewhere wrapped itself around the entire length of the dragon's body. It was a rather comical sight to behold.

" _Oh my Thor,"_ Astrid said breathlessly, raising her hands to her mouth in shock. "This… this is _incredible_!"

Jumping with a start, Hiccup quickly snapped his attention up the balcony where his wife was gaping at the decorations with a flabbergasted look etched upon her face.

"Oh, h…hey, Astrid!" Hiccup stuttered, throwing a sheepish grin in his wife's direction. "I… I didn't hear you get up!' He laughed nervously. "I… urgh… was trying to get this done before you got up, but… well… as you can see…" He gestured to Toothless, still tangled up in the greenery beside him. "Toothless has gotten himself in a bit of a mess."

Astrid giggled as Toothless gave out a huff of impatience beside him. "I can see that," she said, as Hiccup hurried to untangle the final part of the garland from around the Night Fury's legs. "But… urgh… what's with…" She gestured mutely to the decorations around them. "…all this?"

"Th… this?" Hiccup asked nervously, with a glance up at the decorations. "Oh… oh, well, I just thought since we obviously won't be going to the Great Hall for the celebrations tonight that we could do the house up instead." Rubbing his neck bashfully, he threw his wife an uncertain glance. "I mean, I know it's a bit unusual, but it was so dark in here, I just thought it might look nice. Do… do you like it?" he asked nervously, unable to read Astrid's expression. "I mean, if you don't-"

Before Hiccup could finish his sentence, though, Astrid's face lit up almost as brightly as the lanterns around them.

"Hiccup, it's _amazing_!" she exclaimed happily. "I love it!"

Hiccup's face lit up with a bright smile of his own. "Really?" he asked, his tone relieved.

Astrid grinned. " _Really_ ," she assured him, taking in the decorations with wide eyes. "I mean, who else would have thought to put decorations up in the _house_? It's a great idea!" Her smile faltered as she took in the storm outside, though. "It's a shame we can't get to the Great Hall, though," she sighed.

Hiccup gave her a sad smile. "Yeah, I know," he said gently. "But we can make the best of it here. I mean, I didn't do all this for nothing." He gestured to the decorations around them, only to be met with an irritated huff. "I mean, _we_ -" Hiccup corrected quickly, causing Toothless to grin in reply, "- _we_ didn't do this for nothing." He turned to Toothless with a grin. "You happy now, Mr Picky Dragon?"

Astrid shook her head in amusement. "We can't forget Toothless now, can we?" she said.

"Well, to be fair, he _did_ help me," Hiccup admitted sheepishly, throwing the dragon an appreciative grin.

Astrid smiled. "Well, you both did an _incredible_ job," she admitted proudly, with a gesture around the house. "So, do you want to get things started?" she inquired as she made her way over to the stairs.

"Hang on, not just yet!" Hiccup said quickly, causing Astrid to pause mid step. "If we really want to make this feel like the feast, we should _dress_ the part, too. What do you think?" He threw his wife a pointed glance.

"Are you _seriously_ suggesting I put that dress on?" she asked dubiously, shaking her head incredulously. "Hiccup, it's just the two of us. What's the point?"

Hiccup grinned. "Why not?" he asked. "I mean, if we can't get to the Great Hall, we might as well make the most of it here."

"But we're at _home_ ," Astrid said pointedly, sweeping a hand around to demonstrate her point. "I mean, who are we trying to impress? Toothless?"

"We're not _trying_ to impress anyone," Hiccup said. "All we're doing is making the most out of an unfortunate situation. Besides," he grinned, "it might be fun!"

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Fine," she said, crossing her arms in front of her chest irritably. "But if I'm doing it, so are you." She gestured to the bedroom door with a thumb. "Go and put your formal clothes on."

Hiccup's smile fell.

"I walked right into that one, didn't I?' he muttered, as Toothless gave out a low rumble of laughter beside him. He heaved a sigh. "Alright, you win," he said, with a smile up at Astrid. "Formal attire it is. But… urgh…" Hiccup threw an awkward glance around the room. "…I have to… do something first…"

"Have you tried the study?" Astrid asked calmly, upon realising where Hiccup's mind was at. "I'm pretty sure I saw you sneak something in there the other day."

Hiccup clapped a hand to his head in realisation.

"How could I have forgotten that?" he said, with a shake of his head. "The whole reason I put it in there in the first place was so I _wouldn't_ forget!"

"Hiccup, you'd lose your own head if it wasn't attached to your neck," Astrid remarked, as Hiccup rushed up the stairs. "Losing a present isn't so surprising."

"Gee, thanks," Hiccup said dryly, upon reaching the landing. "And here I thought you loved me." He threw a teasing smile in her direction, causing her to roll her eyes in response.

"I sometimes wonder," she chuckled, stepping forward to give him a peck on the cheek. "Well, I better go put this dress on," she said, with a quick glance towards the bedroom. "This is going to take a while."

"I'll get dressed in a minute," Hiccup assured her. "I just have to find this present of yours first."

"I'd say the cupboard would be your best bet," Astrid pointed out, before she slipped inside and shut the door behind her.

Once she was out of earshot, Hiccup groaned.

"I just _had_ to suggest formal attire, didn't I?"

A low rumble was heard from downstairs.

"Oh, be quiet, you."

* * *

"I hate formal attire," Hiccup grumbled, picking a few stray threads off his tunic a little while later. "It's always so itchy." And almost on cue, he quickly brought a hand up to scratch at an itch on his neck.

Having taken a little longer to get into the dress than expected, Astrid had thrown Hiccup's ceremonial clothes out the door for him to put on while she was still getting ready. Having found Astrid's present in next to no time at all, Hiccup had had no choice in putting on his own formal clothes, and was now sitting on the wooden couch downstairs waiting for Astrid to join him. Pulling at the collar of his tunic, Hiccup sat listening to the howls of the wind outside, occasionally feeling a burst of cool air as it escaped through the cracks of the door, causing him to shiver.

"I am _so_ glad I'm not out there," he said, scooting over closer towards the fire after yet another burst of cold air hit his legs. "It's enough to freeze a Snow Wraith."

"That I would like to see."

Hearing his wife's voice, Hiccup immediately flicked his eyes up to the balcony, only to be stunned into silence. His eyes widened in awe at the sight of the young woman, dressed in a forest-green robe hemmed with green. The long sleeves draped at Astrid's elbows almost fully to her knees, with the whole ensemble being pulled together by a woven belt featuring simple gems in alternating colours. It was her hair, though, that really struck out to Hiccup. Gone was her usual side braid, and was replaced with a simple up-do style, held together by Hiccup's wedding present to her; a yew hair piece, which was placed adroitly into her hair, neatly finishing off the whole ensemble.

In short, she looked _stunning_.

"Wow," Hiccup said vaguely, staring up at his wife in awe. "You look… _amazing_."

Astrid blushed brightly.

"Personally, I think it's a bit much," Astrid admitted, with a nervous glance down at her attire. "I mean, we hardly ever dress this formal. Plus I don't think I really needed to do my hair," she continued, raising one hand to her unusual hairstyle.

"Astrid, it's _fine_ ," Hiccup assured her, rushing up the stairs so that he could help her down. "You look _amazing,_ " he gushed, looking the dress up and down. "And here I thought nothing could _ever_ top your wedding dress, but your mother proved me wrong!"

"I still think it's a bit much," Astrid said, raising a hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear bashfully. "But thanks." She blushed brightly as Hiccup threw her a warm smile.

"Well, _I_ think it's beautiful," Hiccup smiled, as he and Astrid sat down on the wooden couch together. "I'm glad you got to wear it, even if wasn't to the feast. Although we're going to have to show it off at some point!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

Astrid rolled her eyes in amusement. "Your birthday's in a few months, I'll wear it then," she assured him. "Although I'm not sure I'll be wearing my hair like this again in a hurry," she admitted, raising a hand to her loose flowing hair. "It feels like it's going to fall apart at any time. It feels weird without my kransen."

"Yeah, something tells me that your headband would look a bit out of place with that dress," Hiccup chuckled. "But I think I might have something that might just suit it." He lowered his arm down to the side of the couch, before emerging with a loosely wrapped brown paper object, which he swiftly presented to Astrid with a shy smile. "Happy Snoggletog, milady."

"So, you found it, huh?" Astrid grinned, taking the present within her hands. "I _knew_ it was in the study," she chuckled, before she carefully unwrapped the paper, where her eyes locked on the most beautiful headpiece the young woman had _ever_ seen.

Bright silver threads coiled like vines, and wrapped around one another in floral patterns and flourishes pointed skyward, topped with hanging raindrops of Citrines and Garnets. A Deadly Nadder face, burnished to an almost blinding lustre, and adorned with black Onyx eyes, sat central and first most over the forehead. To complete the ensemble, a long teardrop of amber hung from the tip of the Nadder's beak, and would sit level with the lowest point of Astrid's eyebrows.

"Hiccup," Astrid breathed, with a quick glance over in the young man's direction. "It's… this… this is _incredible_. When in Thor's name did you have the time to _make_ this?"

Hiccup chuckled. "Yeah, it took a few weeks," he admitted, raising a hand to his neck bashfully. "But when your mum told me she was making you a ceremonial dress, I knew I had to make you a headpiece that would fit."

"Oh, it fits alright," Astrid said incredulously as she turned the headpiece over in her hands. "It's _gorgeous_. Hiccup-" Her voice wavered slightly. "I… I love it. Would-" she glanced at him hopefully, "-would you put it on for me?" she asked shyly, glancing up at him through the top of her eyelashes.

Hiccup beamed. "Sure," he said softly, reaching out to take it in his hands, before reaching up to gently place the bejewelled headpiece upon her head, where it sat snugly on her head like it had always been there. And, Hiccup noted, it fit in with her dress _exceptionally_ well; especially the belt buckle around her waist.

Astrid flicked her eyes up to the direction of her head curiously.

"Well?" she asked hesitantly. "How… how does it look?"

Hiccup smiled. "See for yourself," he said as he reached out for a hand mirror that Toothless was now bringing over, and dropping it into his rider's lap, he suddenly turned to Astrid with a toothy grin of his own.

"I'm guessing you like it, huh, boy?" Astrid smiled, before taking a glance in the mirror that Hiccup was holding up to her. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Oh… wow," Astrid said dumbly.

"Now you know how I felt when I saw you in that dress," Hiccup grinned, causing a blush to rise in Astrid's already flushed cheeks. "You have no idea how beautiful you are, milady. You're going to knock every Viking out at the next feast."

"And _I_ think you're bias," Astrid said blushingly. Raising a hand to Hiccup's cheek, she threw him a tender smile. "But thank you anyway. I love it."

"You're welcome," Hiccup said softly, leaning in to meet Astrid's lips with his own in a tender kiss, before pulling away slightly to rest his forehead on hers.

"I guess I better give you your present now," Astrid said hesitantly, reaching down to grab a messily wrapped present from the floor. "But I don't think it's nearly as good as yours. I… urgh… made it myself…" she admitted, reaching out to hand the present to Hiccup. "And, well… I'm still learning."

Hiccup threw her reassuring smile. "I'm sure it's fine, Astrid," he said gently, reaching out to take her hand. "Don't worry about it."

Astrid grinned sheepishly. "Bit hard not to when you've never sewed something this large before," she admitted.

Hiccup undid the wrappings to find a brand new leather flight vest. A shiny black leather vest, designed to fit seamlessly onto Hiccup's Flight suit - a stitched hole allowed the pull string device clearance but was also able to be covered with a flap, and a number of glinting golden buckles down the front allowed for the vest to be kept secure in flight. On the back a number of strapped and secured vents allowed wing access, along with a number of fins to allow for better streamlining. Around the collar was a lining of thick bear fur, perfect to keep any chill out, whether in flight or on the ground. A design feature that was clearly Astrid's of course, Hiccup noted in amusement.

"I know it's a bit different from your old one," Astrid said nervously, watching as Hiccup ran a hand over the thick leather with interest. "But after you said you needed to make a new one, I thought I'd have a go at it. I mean, I know my sewing still isn't the best, but-"

"Astrid, it's perfect!" Hiccup exclaimed, effectively cutting off Astrid's rambling. He threw his wife a cheerful smile. "I mean, sure, the fur isn't exactly something _I'd_ have done, but _you're_ the one who made it, not me!" He beamed. "Thanks, Astrid."

Astrid smiled. "You're welcome," she said softly, moving closer in order to rest her forehead against Hiccup's. "Happy Snoggletog, babe."

Hiccup smiled. "Happy Snoggletog, Astrid," he replied tenderly, before pressing a feather like kiss against Astrid's lips, which she quickly intensified, swiftly wrapping her arms around Hiccup's neck and pulling him closer towards her without a second thought. Quickly recovering from his surprise, Hiccup swiftly cupped Astrid's head in his hand before gently running it down the side of her face, towards her neck, never breaking the connection.

Before they could go any further, though, they were interrupted by a low growl of annoyance from nearby.

"What's up with Toothless?" Astrid asked breathlessly, breaking the kiss to look over towards the dragon.

"Yeah, something tells me he still hasn't forgiven us from locking him out last night," Hiccup chuckled, noting the irritated expression upon the Night Fury's face. He turned back to Astrid with a sheepish grin. "I think we better postpone… urgh… what we were about to do." He flushed brightly.

Astrid raised her eyebrows impishly. "Oh, don't worry, I'll hold you to that," she said casually, causing Hiccup's face to brighten further as she took another glance around the brightly lit room with a small smile.

"Do you know what?" Astrid said, turning back to Hiccup with a soft smile. "I think this is actually turning out to be one of the best Snoggletog's I've ever had."

"How's that?" Hiccup asked gently, wrapping an arm around Astrid's shoulders tenderly. "I mean, we can't even leave the house," he pointed out, gesturing to the weather outside.

Astrid shrugged. "I know it's not what we were planning," she admitted. "But to be honest, I actually like it just being the three of us." She threw Toothless a warm smile, which he swiftly returned. "There's no speeches, nobody annoying you, and you get to do what you want. I say it's a win. I mean, as you said, there's always next year. Plus there's going to _plenty_ of opportunities for you to do a speech," she added, causing Hiccup to groan loudly.

"Don't remind me. I still don't think I'm going to get out of _this_ one yet." He flicked his eyes up to the study room. "Maybe I should go work on it some more."

"Oh, no you don't," Astrid said, grabbing hold of Hiccup's tunic as he rose from his seat. "I told you last night to speak from the heart and that's exactly what you're going to do. It's _Snoggletog_!"

Hiccup shook his head with a grin.

"That it is, milady," he said, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Happy Snoggletog, Astrid."

"Happy Snoggletog, babe."

* * *

 _Now I know that in Gift of the Night Fury, some houses that Astrid and the other kids put dragon eggs in had some form of Snoggletog decorations up, but they were very limited, so I don't think Berk was big on decorating inside, but as of this chapter, Hiccup has made a whole new tradition of going a little overboard! In typical Hiccup style anyway. It certainly catches on afterwards anyway. The dress Astrid was wearing was also mentioned in the flashback chapter 'Birthday surprises' when she discovered she was pregnant with Siri, and I'm glad I can finally reveal how that came about! Although I will say she got to wear it the following night anyway because once the snow stopped, they had a late Snoggletog feast!_

 _Ok, so once again,_ _ **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_ _Once again, though, just remember that_ _ **NO FLAMES WILL BE TOLERATED**_ _, but_ _ **KIND**_ _constructive criticism is accepted. Next update won't be for a long while now as my focus returns to Living with the Haddocks after I finish another story off._

 _Thanks for reading! Merry Christmas and happy holidays!_

 _ **A/N:**_ _If any of you are Hey Arnold fans, feel free to come over and read my new story that is set after the newly released (and long awaited!) 'The Jungle Movie!' It's only going to be a 3 or 4 parter, but so far I've had a great response. Only one chapter is up so far, but it will be finished in the New Year. After that I will return full time to Living with the Haddocks, I promise!. I know a few of my regulars have read it!_


	8. Four Months

_Yes, I know, I should be working on Living with the Haddocks, but rest assured I have started it, I'm just a little bit slow is all. It will be up eventually!_

 _Ok, so this is just a chapter I came up with after watching RTTE season 6 (which has thrown my canon off track with certain things lol!) and I knew it would fit in this canon well. I have quite a few other ideas, but for now, they're stored away for later while I write Living with the Haddocks instead._

* * *

Chapter Eight – Four Months

* * *

"Oh man, where is it?!"

"Are you _sure_ you lost it here, Hiccup?" Valka asked, watching as her son overturned the forge. "I mean, there's a million places you could have lost it."

"No," Hiccup said firmly, glancing up from his mess to shake his head at his mother. "I took it off before I started working, and I put it _right here."_ He pointed to a spot on his work table. "That's where it _always_ goes."

"Have you checked _under_ the table?" Valka enquired, stooping down to check the floor beneath the desk. "I mean, it could have slipped off."

Hiccup sighed. "It's the first place I looked," he assured his mother. "Urgh!" He threw a hand up in frustration. "Who the heck loses their _wedding ring_?!"

"Plenty of people, I assure you," Valka chuckled, earning her an exasperated glance from her son's direction. "Hiccup, don't _worry_ -" she assured him, placing a gentle hand on Hiccup's shoulder, "-I'm sure it'll show up somewhere."

"I don't know where the heck it is, though!" Hiccup exclaimed, with a quick glance around the immediate area. "I mean, I've looked everywhere it could possibly be, it can't have just vanished into thin air!" Reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose, Hiccup let out a low moan. "Oh, man, Astrid is going to _kill_ me."

"What am I going to kill you for?"

Hiccup blanched as he heard his wife's voice enter the fold.

"Oh, As… Astrid!" he exclaimed awkwardly, raising a hand in greeting as his wife entered the armoury. "Wh… what are you doing here?" he asked.

Astrid raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Urgh… we agreed I'd come get you when it was time to go home?" she said slowly. "You know? So you don't overwork yourself and get your _second_ megrim in as many days." She threw him a narrowed glance. "What are you doing?" she enquired, with a glance around at the mess behind him. "I thought you were just doing some repairs on Inferno?"

"Oh, y… yeah, I was," Hiccup said, reaching up to rub the back of his neck nervously. "I've… urgh… lost something, that's all. Nothing important."

"If it's nothing important, why does it look like a tornado's blown through here?" Astrid asked, crossing her arms firmly in front of her chest. "What are you hiding? And _why_ am I going to kill you for it?" She threw him a questioning glance.

"D… did I say kill?" Hiccup laughed nervously. "No…. I… I only meant-"

"Hiccup Haddock, you are a terrible liar and you know it," Astrid said sternly. "Now what's going on? What have you lost?"

Hiccup sighed and held up his left hand for Astrid to see. "My wedding ring," he said sheepishly. "But I swear I put it where it always goes!" he exclaimed, seeing Astrid's look of surprise. Walking over to his work bench, he gestured to a small spot at the corner of the table. "It was there when I started working, but now I can't find it."

"I've told him it can't have just walked off on its own," Valka said as Hiccup took another look underneath the table. "It has to be somewhere in here."

"Well, I know it's _somewhere_ ," Hiccup said, poking his head up from beside the table. "I just don't know where that somewhere is!"

"Hiccup, are you sure you even had it on?" Astrid asked curiously. "I mean, it wouldn't be the first time you've come home without it. And you were here pretty late the other night before that megrim started."

"I'm sure," Hiccup insisted, grunting slightly as he stood up off the floor. "It was the last thing I did before I dragged myself home."

"More like staggered," Astrid remarked, throwing him a sympathetic smile. "That headache was doing a number on you. I mean, you could have easily dropped it or something as you were coming home and you wouldn't even remember."

Hiccup grunted irritably. "Astrid, I _know_ I had it when I came here. I took it off after I started working. I remember because I still had it on when I started hammering and I stopped so I could take it off."

Astrid's eyes widened in surprise. "Well, that's weird," she admitted, casting a quick glance around the workshop. "I mean, if you took it off only a few hours ago it should be here somewhere."

"Did you leave at any time you were working in here, son?" Valka questioned.

Hiccup frowned. "Um… yeah," he said slowly. "I went to go find Gobber for something. Why, do you think someone may have taken it?"

"Well, I don't see why they would," Valka said, with a frown. "I mean, it's fairly obvious that it's yours, so I doubt anyone would take it on purpose."

"What about Toothless?" Astrid asked, flicking her azure eyes towards the slumbering dragon. "He's been known to play around with things from time to time."

Hiccup shook his head. "Toothless has never touched it all the times we've been in here. Besides," he added, "it's too small for him."

"It could be some kids mucking around," Valka suggested. "I know Gobber and I caught a few with some swords from here just yesterday."

"Well, that's comforting," Hiccup said dryly. "Remind me to never leave this place unguarded from now on." He heaved a sigh. "So, you think I should wait and see if it turns up?" he asked his mother.

Valka smiled. "It's the only thing we can do I'm afraid," she said. "Not unless you want to retrace your steps. But that might be a bit hard to do in the dark." She nodded to the darkening sky outside the forge.

Hiccup heaved a sigh. "Guess I'll just have to wait," he said quietly.

Valka smiled. "You'll find it, don't worry," the dragon woman said, placing a comforting hand upon the young man's shoulder. "I mean, there's only so many places it can be on this island!"

"Yeah, and it seems the forge isn't one of them," Hiccup muttered as Valka took her leave. Frustrated, Hiccup ran his hands down his face with a groan. "Urgh, I can't believe my luck."

"Hiccup, why are you getting so worked up about this?" Astrid asked. "I've seen you forget about it plenty of times."

"Yeah, but all those times I _knew_ where it was," Hiccup pointed out. "This time I have no idea where it is."

"It'll show up, Hiccup," Astrid assured him, reaching up to place a gentle hand upon her husband's shoulder. "And even if it doesn't, you can always make another one."

"Yeah, I guess," Hiccup said quietly.

Astrid frowned. "Hiccup, why are you so worried about this? I mean, it's just a ring. You know I'm not going to kill you for losing it."

Hiccup sighed. "It's not just about the ring, Astrid," he said softly, reaching up to caress his wife's cheek tenderly. "It's the fact that I've lost the _one_ thing that binds me to you."

"Oh, Hiccup," Astrid said softly, blinking back tears that were forming in her caerulean eyes.

"Look, I know that sounds corny," Hiccup admitted, throwing his wife a loving smile. "But to me, it's not just a ring, you know? It's special. It's the ring that _you_ placed on my finger on our wedding day and vowed to be with me for the rest of our lives, and I… I just can't make another one so easily, that's all." He glanced at her nervously. "Does that make sense?"

"More than you know," Astrid said gently, bringing her hands up to rest on either side of Hiccup's face with a warm smile. "I guess I just never thought about it like that."

Hiccup chuckled. "Trust me to be the sentimental one."

Astrid smiled. "There's _nothing_ wrong with being sentimental," she assured him as she ran a thumb over his cheek lightly. "I mean, you're right," she admitted, glancing up at him with a loving smile. " _These-"_ she brought her wedding band up to his line of sight, "-mean more to me than you'll ever know. Being married to _you_ was the best decision I ever made."

"Now who's being mushy?" Hiccup teased, causing Astrid's face to brighten further.

"Oh, shut up," she mumbled, leaning her head against his in a tender gesture. "You started it."

"I like it," Hiccup uttered softly in Astrid's ear. "And just so you know. Marrying you was the best decision I ever made too." He reached up to tuck a strand a strand of hair behind Astrid's ear, before pressing a light kiss upon her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Astrid whispered, lifting her eyes up to meet his. "And don't worry, I'm _sure_ your ring will turn up somewhere."

"Yeah, well, it someone _has_ taken it, it won't do them any good," Hiccup grinned. "I mean, who else around here can lay claim to have fallen in love with their wife at ' _love at first flight_ '?"

* * *

"You know, I'm really starting to feel naked without this ring."

Astrid chuckled. "I know what you mean," she said as she cleaned up the breakfast dishes. "I took mine off the other day to wash Stormfly and never realised how different it was without it."

"I've never actually noticed," Hiccup admitted, glancing down at his bare finger. "I've never had it off for this long before."

"Well, I'm done here," Astrid said, gesturing a hand towards the breakfast dishes. "So, let's get going. Maybe Valka has found something," she added, reaching up to grab her fur hood before she and Hiccup made their way out the door, down the hill, before entering the village where they immediately found Valka and Gobber, who were combing the grass by the forge.

"I'm guessing neither of you have found anything?" Hiccup asked, with disappointment etched in his tone.

"No, not yet," Valka admitted, with a quick glance up towards her son. "And Gobber's been searching ever since he got up this morning."

"If that ring is around, I can't find it, that's for sure," Gobber said, with a scratch of his head. "I mean, I've even turned the forge upside down. Which reminds me," he grinned, "I wouldn't be using the forge for a while. It's… urgh… a bit of a mess."

"I just don't get it," Hiccup said, with a glance around the immediate vicinity. "How can a ring just vanish into thin air?" He turned to his mother. "Did you ask those kids if they'd been in there, mum?"

Valka nodded. "They assured me that they weren't in there yesterday, Hiccup. And even if they had, they said they'd never have touched it."

"I hate to say it, Hiccup," Astrid said gently, "but we are running out of options. I mean, we can retrace your steps, but if it's not here, I don't see why it would be anywhere else, except-" She trailed off as a glint of light appeared in her peripheral vision.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked, turning his attention towards the area Astrid was looking in.

"That Terror," she said, pointing a finger towards the said creature over by a wooden seat. "Has that got something in its mouth or am I seeing things?"

Hiccup squinted towards the ivory coloured creature, and sure enough, just as it moved, a gleam of light sparkled from inside its mouth.

"Is that what I think it is?" he asked, turning to the other three for confirmation.

"Well, unless it's found something else that's shiny, it appears that way," Gobber said, with a shake of his head. "Sneaky little bugger."

"Yeah, well, how are we going to get it off him?" Astrid asked. "I mean, Terrors aren't known to give up things lightly."

"I've got it," Gobber said, and before anyone could ask a word, the blacksmith had snuck up on the unsuspecting Terror, before diving straight for it, causing it to give a squawk of alarm, before dropping the ring onto the grass.

"It _was_ my ring!" Hiccup exclaimed incredulously. He frowned thoughtfully as he took a closer look at the Terrible Terror in question. "Actually, now that I think about it, I did see him around when I went to see Gobber yesterday. He must have snuck in after I left and took it."

"Well, there you have it, then," Astrid chuckled, watching as Gobber hauled himself off the ground with the dragon under one arm. "It was a dragon all this time."

"Yeah, well, these Terrors have been known to be right little buggers from time to time," Gobber said dryly. "Hey!" Gobber jerked the ring in his hand away from the reptile, which was sniffing inquisitively at the piece of jewellery. "Get out of it, you little-!" Turning back to Hiccup, he quickly held out the ring for him to take. "Here Chief, you better take it before this little fellow decides to get it back. And if you ask me, I'd be keeping a good eye on it from now on!"

"Oh, don't worry, I will be," Hiccup assured the blacksmith, beaming widely as the ring was placed into his hand. "Thanks, Gobber."

"See, I told you it'd turn up, didn't I, son?" Valka smiled. "It was just not where we expected, that's all."

"If you ask me, Val, we should go and round up all the Terrible Terrors and see what else they've got," Gobber said, turning a suspicious eye on the one on his shoulder, who was still eyeing off the shiny object in Hiccup's hand.

"Well, if one's doing it, a few will be," Valka said. She turned to her son and daughter-in-law with a warm smile. "I better go help Gobber. I'll see the two of you later."

"Okay, thanks, mum," Hiccup said gratefully, watching as Gobber and Valka made their way towards the Great Hall to begin their search, before lifting his hand to place the ring back upon his finger.

"I've got it," Astrid said softly, holding out a hand for the object, which Hiccup willingly handed to her, where she carefully slid the ring back onto his finger with a loving smile.

"Thanks," Hiccup said warmly, bringing Astrid's hand up to his lips in a tender kiss.

"You're welcome," Astrid said gently, glancing up at him with a devoted smile. "Just do me a favour now and keep that in your pocket when you work in the forge from now on. We don't want you losing it again now, do we?"

"Either that or we need to set up a Terrible Terror watch."

"Hiccup?"

"Yeah?"

"You're weird."

Hiccup grinned. "You know what?" he said, reaching up to stroke the bones of his wife's cheek. "I'll take that as a compliment milady."

"Good," Astrid beamed, wrapping her arms around Hiccup's slender frame. "Because I wouldn't take you any other way."

* * *

 _Yeah, this idea had actually been nagging me for a while, but the new season let me fine tune it. I just wanted a sweet and simple chapter and I thought this idea would do it. It's something I could definitely see happening!_

 _Also, a few notes. No, this doesn't follow on from '2 months' as you can tell where Hiccup got that migraine, this is actually a different one he got. It took him a few migraines before he learnt not to overwork himself I assure you! Also, for anyone has read Living with the Haddocks, especially the flashback engagement and wedding chapters, you'll remember that Astrid and Hiccup have 'love at first flight' engraved onto their rings indicating their first dragon ride together (I know this is a little different in RTTE, but it doesn't really matter)._

 _Ok, before you go, **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE A**_ _ **REVIEW!**_ _ **I really dont like to push, but lately I seem to have a high view count on my httyd stories, but hardly any ( this case NONE) reviews and having no feedback at all is very hard, so if you hve the time PLEASE REVIEW. It will mean and do more than you know. Same drill, though,**_ _ **NO FLAMES WILL BE TOLERATED AND WILL BE DELETED**_ _, but_ _ **KIND**_ _constructive criticism is accepted._

 _Thanks for reading! I'm aiming for the next Living with the Haddocks chapter to be up sometime in late March/early April. This story will be updated when I have the time._


	9. Five Months

_**PLEASE READ ALL AUTHORS NOTES WITHIN THE CHAPTER. THANKS**_

 _For anyone here who also reads Living with the Haddocks (which is probably a lot of you!), don't worry, this chapter is just a random update and the next chapter of Living with the Haddocks has already been started, I promise! It will still be up in June as promised._

 _Ok, so in my recent chapter I posted on my other story, I mentioned in the authors notes about Astrid having blamed herself for Stoick's death back in the day and this is the chapter covering that time. It was always meant to be written next and since it's so short, I decided to write it now and it turned out a lot better than I expected, even if it was a bit tricky to get right. Be warned. It's pretty emotional._

 _Enjoy the chapter._

* * *

Chapter Nine – Five Months

* * *

"So… what are we going to do for Hiccup's birthday?"

"Well, considering he's 21 and is now the Chief of Berk, I say a full celebration is in order, don't you think?" Astrid suggested, throwing a grin in Gobber's direction.

"Very true, lass," Gobber admitted, chuckling at his young Cheiftainess' enthusiasm. "So… a great feast in the Great Hall, you say?"

"I think it's a great idea," Astrid smiled, glancing around the empty hall thoughtfully. "Especially since we can fit all the dragons in here, too. It's just a shame that we won't be able to invite everyone that _should_ be here." She threw the blacksmith a pointed look.

"Yeah, yeah, don't rub it in, lass," he mumbled, throwing the woman a rueful glance. "I know we're cutting it close."

"With two days to go?" Astrid snorted. "Gee, what gave you that idea, Gobber?"

"Yeah… well… this would be a lot easier if the lad's birthday didn't fall on a day that only existed every few years," Gobber pointed out defensively, causing Valka's eyebrow to rise in amusement.

"Oh… so are you saying it's my fault Hiccup decided to enter the world on an unusual day, are you, Gobber?"

"No, of course not," Gobber swiftly replied, holding his hands up to placate the woman. "Although… you have to admit…" Gobber chuckled, "… it is _just_ like Hiccup to come on a day that doesn't even exist most of the time. He can never do things the easy way."

"Well, that's true," Astrid said, beaming at the thought of her unconventional husband. "But would he really be Hiccup if he did?"

"Lass has a point," Gobber grinned. "Alright, then, so a full feast the day _before_ what his birthday would fall on, here in the Great Hall," he recited. "Shouldn't be too hard." He glanced at Astrid and Valka thoughtfully. "Do you want to make it surprise party?"

" _No,"_ Astrid said firmly, with a wild shake of her head. "No surprise party. The last time we tried that Hiccup thought we'd _forgotten_ his birthday, and the last thing I want to see is Hiccup's devastated face on his first birthday without Stoick." Her expression saddened.

"Something tells me it's going to be hard either way, lass," Gobber said gently, reaching out to pat the young woman on the shoulder, his expression solemn at the mention of their late Chief. "But if you think it will help, then alright, _no_ surprise party. We'll just tell the lad when we see him."

"Thanks, Gobber," Astrid said, her lips turning up in a grateful smile. "I'll go tell him now. He was at the forge the last time I checked." She swung her legs over the bench and got up. "Unless…" She glanced back at the rest of the dragon riders, all sitting there mutely as the informal meeting came to an end. "…any of _you_ guys want to tell him." She shook her head in exasperation. "Honestly, did any of you have any ideas at all or did you just want to leave it up to us." She gestured a hand herself, then to Valka and Gobber, who were glaring at the dragon riders, minus Fishlegs, who was with Hiccup at the forge.

Snotlout shrugged. "Why?" he asked, his posture emanating boredom. "You three had it covered. Besides, you would have rejected anything we came up with anyway."

Astrid groaned. "You three really are muttonheads, aren't you?" She shook her head incredulously. "What was the point of you even being here if you weren't going to do anything?"

"I don't know…" Tuffnut glanced at his sister uncertainly. "Why were we here?"

Ruffnut shrugged. "I don't know… party games?" she suggested.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Why do I even bother with you two?" she mumbled, bringing a hand up to her aching head as she began to make her way over to the doors.

"Hey, we were just trying to help!" Ruffnut exclaimed, as she and Tuffnut ran after their Cheiftainess. "I mean, with Hiccup still blaming himself for Stoick's death, it might take a lot more than just a feast to get him in the mood to party."

Astrid halted. "And how do you know that Hiccup is still blaming himself?" she asked dangerously, turning to the twins with narrowed eyes.

"Astrid, come on…" Ruffnut said gently, holding her hands up defensively towards her friend. "…It's obvious to anyone that Hiccup still blames himself for going after Drago in the first place. You can see in his eyes."

Astrid's chest tightened. "Yeah… well… that's between us…" she said softly, curling in on herself with a dejected sigh. "Which is why we're hoping a party might cheer him up."

"Will it cheer _you_ up, though?" Tuffnut asked innocently, causing Astrid to throw him a look of surprise.

"What… what do you mean, me?" she asked hesitantly. "What does this have to do with me?"

Tuffnut exchanged a nervous glance with his sister, before looking back at Astrid anxiously.

"Well… aren't you blaming yourself, too?" he asked uncertainly. "I mean… yeah, sure… _Hiccup's_ the one who went after Drago, but aren't _you_ the one who told him about Berk?" He swallowed. "I don't know… it was just a thought…. maybe…"

Astrid froze. Sucking in a breath, Astrid felt her chest tighten as that thought washed over her like a wave. Oh Gods, she'd completely forgotten about that exchange at the ship yard _._ In all the chaos since that day, it had completely slipped her mind. She _had_ told Drago about Berk. Sure, she'd been trying to intimidate him, but it had backfired in the process. Her mouth became dry as the memory resurfaced almost as if it was playing out in front of her. It was _her_ fault. Not Hiccup's. Tuffnut was right. Stoick was dead because of her.

"Astrid?"

Astrid's head snapped up to see Ruffnut and Tuffnut glanced at her worriedly.

"It… it was nobody's fault…" she said quietly, wrapping her arms around herself. "If anybody is to blame for Stoick's death, it's Drago himself. _He's_ the one who hypnotised Toothless. No one else."

"Right…" Tuffnut said gently. "I… urgh… I'm sorry, Astrid. I didn't mean to-"

"It's… it's alright…" Astrid said meekly, unable to look the male twin in the eye. "But… I…" She fumbled a hand towards the great oak door. "…I have to go…"

Wrenching the door open, Astrid swiftly slipped out, before quietly shutting the door behind her. Her head throbbed as the memory of that day resurfaced. As much as she tried to ignore it, the guilt and pain of that day came out in a muffled sob that wracked against her chest and sent her spinning causing her to reach out a shaking hand towards the sturdy walls of the Great Hall behind her. It was her fault. Everything that had happened was _her_ fault. If she hadn't gone after Hiccup that day, she would never have taunted Drago into coming to Berk and Stoick might still be alive. The thought made her physically sick and she dry retched over the side of the stairs as tears of shame filled her eyes, before spilling out onto her cheeks in a wave that she couldn't stop. She would have to tell Hiccup. She knew that. But how?

The sound of footsteps inside the hall halted her in her tracks and Astrid whipped a hand up to her eyes, angrily brushing away the wetness on her cheeks, before heaving a great sniff. The last thing she wanted was for anyone to see her like this. Squaring her shoulders, Astrid took a deep breath, before quickly making her way down the steps, taking two steps at a time, before making her way home.

Just _how_ was she going to explain this to Hiccup?

* * *

"Astrid? Are you alright?"

"Huh?" Astrid glanced up from her plate to see Hiccup glancing back at her with a worried look etched onto his freckled face.

"I was asking if you were alright," Hiccup repeated gently, reaching over to place his hand on top of Astrid's. "You don't look so good."

Tears prickled at the corner of Astrid's eyes at the concerned tone of his voice, but she quickly blinked them back, instead glancing up at him with a forced smile.

"I'm fine, Hiccup," she said quietly, her voice quite unlike her own. "I… I've just got a headache, that's all."

"Huh," Hiccup chuckled, causing Astrid to glance up in confusion. "I never thought planning for my birthday would be quite so strenuous."

Astrid's eyes widened. "How did you find out?" she asked hesitantly. "I never told you."

Hiccup grinned. "Gobber told me back at the forge. Although he was surprised that I had no idea what he was talking about," he admitted, throwing a worried glance her way. "He thought you'd said you were coming straight to tell me after the meeting?"

Astrid smiled weakly. "I… I had other things to do," she said. "It must have slipped my mind. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologise, I would have found out sooner or later," Hiccup chuckled, throwing a grin in his wife's direction. He frowned when she didn't return it. "Astrid… are you sure you're alright?" His voice was soft. "You don't look like yourself." He squeezed her hand gently. "Is something bothering you?"

Astrid shook her head, her throat tightening in the process. "No…" she said hoarsely. She cleared her throat. "No," she repeated, her voice stronger this time. "I'm just really tired, that's all." Pulling away from Hiccup's hand, she pushed her chair back and stood up. "Actually, I might go and have an evening flight," she announced, keeping her eyes downcast. "Might do me some good."

"Are you sure that's all it is?" Astrid's heart skipped a beat at the anxiety in her young husband's voice. She glanced back at him with a small smile.

"I'm sure, babe," she said, compelling herself to use the moniker. "You keep eating. I'll come to bed later."

"Um… okay." Hiccup's tone was puzzled. "I'll see you later." There was a pause before he added, "love you."

Astrid closed her eyes. "I… I love you too," she said, before increasing her pace and walking out into the clear night sky, clicking the door shut behind her.

A lone tear dropped onto the young woman's flushed face as she took in a shuddering breath, the cold night air infiltrating her lungs causing her to gasp. Reaching up to cover her mouth, the twenty-year old's shoulders shook as a sob fought its way from her throat causing her to exhale a tiny squeak of suppressed emotion. How on Earth was she going to tell Hiccup that Stoick's death was on _her_ head? Her husband, who only now was just starting to recover from his father's untimely death, couldn't possibly survive this blow and would likely never going to forgive her if he found out the truth. But she couldn't keep this from him either. The guilt was gnawing at her insides. For now, though, she _had_ to get away. So, without glancing back, Astrid made her way towards the stables as fast as her legs could carry her, her vision blurred by unshed tears as she opened the massive door to the dragon's stalls, so much so that she had to rely on sense to get her to her dragon's pen. Knowing where that was by memory, though, it didn't take long to reach the Deadly Nadder, who squawked in anxiety at the look upon her rider's face.

"Ssh… I know, girl… I know," Astrid whispered hoarsely, reaching up to stroke the Nadder's delicate scales. "Let's just get out of here, alright?"

Stormfly nudged her friend gently, giving out a squawk of concern at her rider's red rimmed eyes, but allowed the young woman to clamber up onto her saddle, before making her way out of the stables and into the night sky, where Astrid breathed a slight sigh of relief as the cold night air whipped around her.

 _What am I going to do?_ She thought as she and Stormfly glided along. _If I don't tell Hiccup, it's going to keep eating at me, but if I do, he may hate me forever._

The very idea of the love of her life hating her was enough to bring on a fresh round of tears and up here, alone in the night sky, Astrid felt no reason to keep them in, with the tears bursting forth like water from a broken dam, cascading down her cheeks in a steady wave that made her tremble violently. She let forth a strangled sob that echoed slightly in the air around her and her shoulders shook as her emotions overcame her in a wave that seemed to never end.

But end it did. After what seemed like hours, Astrid's tears finally dried up, leaving her chest achy and tender every time she took a shuddering breath and her eyes were red rimmed and sore. Running an arm across her damp cheeks, she emitted a great sniff as she tried to reign in her emotions so that she could go home. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of Hiccup waiting for her at home with no idea at what was currently going through his wife's mind.

Yet after all this, she still had no idea what she was going to do. One thing was for sure, though, she was _not_ ruining his birthday for him. If she was to tell him, it could wait. At least she'd have one more special day with him if things went sour.

* * *

Astrid was silent as she and Hiccup made their way towards the Great Hall on the night of his birthday. While the young woman had managed to hide her feelings since the night of her late-night flight on Stormfly, the guilt continued to gnaw away at her insides to the point of nausea, causing Astrid to just pick at her food at meal times with Astrid using the excuse of her monthly cramps, which thankfully _had_ shown up the previous day, for her odd behaviour. Knowing how perceptive her husband was, though, Astrid knew she couldn't keep the charade up for much longer, especially when that said husband kept throwing her sideways glances as they made their way towards the Great Hall steps, where music and loud booming voices could already be heard from inside the great building.

"Sounds like they've already gotten started," Hiccup noted with a light chuckle as the sounds of raucous laughter drifted down to the couple. "Wonder how much they've already had to drink?"

Astrid's lips turned up in a feeble smile. "If it's Gobber's mead, they're probably already halfway there," she said, with a quick glance towards the doors.

Hiccup snorted. "Well, that's comforting," he said dryly, with an amused shake of his head. He gestured towards the steps. "Shall we, milady?" He held out his arm for his wife with a bright smile.

Glancing up at the great building, where Stoick's statue loomed over them like a God, Astrid found her mouth growing dry. Wild laughter and chatting Vikings drifted down the great staircase back to Astrid, causing a great echoing effect in her mind, causing her heart to speed up in her chest. She couldn't go in there. She just couldn't. Not now.

"Urgh… I…" Astrid swept her eyes wildly around the surrounding area. "…I just realised I… urgh… forgot something. Back home." She jerked a thumb towards the building on top of the hill. "I… I should probably go and get it." She took a few steps back. "I'll meet you in there."

Hiccup's eyes widened in surprise. "Um… yeah… okay," he said slowly. "I'll meet you in there." He threw his wife a bright smile, who didn't seem to return it, before making his way up the stairs, eyebrows knitted together in confusion, before seemingly making his way into the Great Hall.

No sooner was he out of earshot, Astrid let out the breath she was holding and shakily lowered herself onto the bottom step of the staircase, using the stone railing as an anchor in the process. A single tear slid down from her bright azure eyes, followed by another, then another one, and before she could stop herself, a steady stream of salty tears made their way down her wind bitten cheeks, culminating in a great racking sob that tore its way out of her. Breathing heavily, the young woman pressed her head onto the cool stone of the railing beside her and she wept, her shoulders shaking so violently it was almost as if she was sitting in the middle of a snowstorm. She had to tell Hiccup. The guilt was eating away at her. But how?

"Astrid?"

Astrid gasped as she heard Hiccup's frantic voice from behind her, immediately followed by the loud clicking of his metal leg as he raced down the steps, before dropping on the step beside her, where he whipped out his arms and pulled her into a tight hug. So, he must not have gone in after all.

"Ssh… it's alright, Astrid, it's alright." She stiffened as she felt him place a kiss into her blonde locks. "I'm here."

Her heart plummeting, Astrid frantically shook her head.

"No… Hiccup… you don't understand…" She let out a heartbreaking sob. "I… I did it…"

There was a pause. "Astrid, you're not making sense. What did you do? What's so bad that it's upset you so much?"

Astrid squeezed her eyes shut. It was now or never.

"I…" She trailed off, her lower lip quivering as she tried to say the words etched into her mind. "Hiccup…. it was me," she sobbed, clutching him tighter. "I… _I_ was the one who told Drago that Berk had dragons." She took a great shuddering breath. "If it wasn't for me, Drago would never have come here in the first place and Stoick…" The words caught in her throat. "…Stoick might still be alive…" She couldn't continue.

"Astrid…" Hiccup's voice was soft.

"I'm sorry!" Astrid sobbed, her chest heaving. "I'm so sorry! If I had just kept my big mouth _shut_ , I-"

"Astrid!" Hiccup's stern voice had Astrid glancing up at him despite herself and she watched him take a sharp intake of breath at the sight of her tear stained face. He swallowed, adams apple bobbing.

"Astrid…" he said again, his tone gentle. "What happened with Drago is _entirely_ on him. Do you hear me? You did _not_ cause this."

Astrid shook her head, struggling to believe these words. "Hiccup… you don't understand…"

"No, Astrid… I _do_ understand." Placing a hand under her chin, Hiccup gently turned her head up towards him, forcing his wife to meet his own glistening eyes. "So you told Drago that Berk has dragons," he said. "So what? Drago…" Astrid watched as Hiccup's eyes filled with tears causing her stomach to clench tightly. He tried again. "…Drago was a madman, Astrid, and no matter how many times we try to blame ourselves, it doesn't change the fact that if I had just stayed here, like dad had asked too, that you wouldn't have gone searching for me in the first place." He brought a hand up to Astrid's face and she took a shaky breath as he lovingly thumbed the wetness lingering on her cheeks. " _None_ of this is your fault, milady."

"But if I had just shut up-"

"Astrid-" Hiccup's firm voice cut her off, "-listen to me. _None_ of this is your fault. _I'm_ the one who went against dad's advice and went after Drago and if I hadn't done that, you wouldn't have come after me. It's as simple as that. You were just trying to help. You had no idea what he was planning."

"But I should have…" Astrid whispered meekly, closing her eyes against the well of tears threatening to once again spill from her eyes. "I knew Drago was a madman, yet I taunted him anyway."

"Astrid…" Hiccup's voice was trembling. "No one knows what they're going to do on the spur of the moment. You couldn't have predicted what was going to happen any more than I did. You can't blame yourself. From what I gather, it would have happened either way. It would have only been a matter of time until Drago…." Astrid heard him take a shuddering breath. "…until he found us anyway," he finished, heaving a great sniff in the process, before he tightened the grip on Astrid's trembling form.

"So…" Astrid's voice was gravelly. "So… you don't… _hate_ me?"

" _Hate_ you?" Hiccup pulled away just enough so that he could look into Astrid's red blotchy face. "You thought this would be enough for me to _hate_ you? Astrid…" Hiccup's voice was choked as tears filled his emerald green eyes. "…Astrid, I could never _ever_ hate you, do you hear me?" He gripped her shoulders tightly, causing Astrid to glance into his resolute expression. "Don't you _ever_ think that," he repeated, his voice more nasally than ever. "I love you, Astrid. I love you _so_ much."

Astrid's lower lip quivered and just like that, the floodgates opened, with hot tears spilling down her flushed face faster than she could stop them. Great heaving sobs tore from her throat and she flung her arms around Hiccup's own trembling form, holding onto him for dear life, before pressing her damp cheeks into the warm fabric of Hiccup's ceremonial tunic. She felt Hiccup's strong arms wrap around her, cradling her to him and she felt his own tears drip down into her messy golden locks as they sat there, causing a fresh wave of sobs to emit from the young woman, which had Hiccup press a comforting kiss into her hair in response.

"Ssh," she heard him hush gently, rocking her back and forth gently. "Ssh. It's alright, Astrid. Everything's going to be alright. I'm right here."

Astrid didn't know, or care, how long they sat there for, but as the cold night air whipped around them, slowly, but surely, her tears slowly came to a stop, leaving ragged breaths and pure exhaustion in their wake. Closing her sore red rimmed eyes, Astrid tightened her grip on Hiccup's waist and took a deep shuddering breath as the tears finally ceased, taking comfort in the feel of Hiccup's protective arms around her trembling form.

"I love you," she heard Hiccup whisper.

Her lips turned up in a small smile. "I love you, too," she whispered, heaving a sigh of contentment.

She glanced up at him, her heart skipping a beat as she saw two lines of dried tears on his own cheeks, but found him smiling warmly at her, his glistening eyes bright as he gazed at her in what could only be described as passion. He reached out his hand and rested it on her cheek causing her to close her eyes and lean into his touch in response, before bringing her own hand up to cover his.

"Are you okay?" he asked, causing her to open her eyes slowly to meet his. She gave him a tiny smile.

"I will be." She leant forward to rest her forehead on his. "Thank you."

"Just _promise_ me that you'll tell me next time something like this is bothering you," Hiccup urged her, reaching up to gently caress her cheek. "You don't have to go through this alone."

Astrid nodded. "I will, I promise," she said gently as she rested her head into the crook of Hiccup's neck.

"Astrid…" Hiccup's tone was concerned. "You haven't been keeping this to yourself all this time, have you? Please tell me you haven't." She heard his voice break.

Astrid shook her head frantically. "It's not like that, I promise," she said hoarsely. She cleared her throat. "I… I actually forgot all about what happened… until…" She trailed off.

"Until when?" Hiccup prompted, brushing his thumb over Astrid's hand that was entwined with his on their laps.

She sighed. "Until Tuffnut brought it up at your birthday meeting the other day," she mumbled, causing Hiccup's whole body to stiffen.

"Tuffnut," Hiccup growled. "Oh, of course it was. I'm so going to _kill_ him!"

"I don't think he meant anything by it," Astrid assured him, raising her head just enough to look into Hiccup's eyes. "He just… spoke before he thought. As usual." She heaved a dejected sigh. "I don't think he realised I even remembered to be honest," she said quietly.

"That isn't the point, Astrid," Hiccup said angrily. "He shouldn't have said it in the first place! Oh, when I get my hands on him-"

" _Hiccup."_ Astrid heaved a frustrated sigh. "Don't worry about him tonight." She glanced at him pleadingly. "Please? It's not worth it."

Hiccup heaved a sigh. "Fine," he conceded, bending his head to brush his lips against Astrid's forehead, who closed her eyes contentedly at the contact as a wave of exhaustion from the past few days washed over the young woman.

"Come on, Astrid, let's take you home."

"But-" Astrid glanced up at him wearily. "-But it's your birthday feast. We have to go in there." She nodded her head towards the great oak doors, where the sound of a party in full swing drifted down to them. "We can't just leave."

"You're more important to me than some party, Astrid," Hiccup said softly as he reached up to tuck a strand of fly-away hair behind Astrid's ear. "And the last thing you need right now is to go in there and mingle with everyone." He brushed a hand over her tear stained face, thumbing away any remaining wetness that still clung to her cheeks. "The party can wait. I'm taking you home."

"But-" Astrid protested. "But everyone will wonder where we are."

"I'll send a terror mail when we get home," he said, bending his neck to drop a kiss to her cheek. "Besides," he continued, with a slight grin at the noise, "I highly doubt it'll even matter whether we're there or not. We'll just hold it another day."

"You don't need to do this for me, Hiccup," Astrid said, although a warm feeling she couldn't explain spread through her body at her husband's words.

Hiccup gave her a bright smile. "I'd do anything for you, milady, you know that," he said tenderly, causing Astrid to blush in response. "Now, come on, let's go."

Going to stand up, Astrid gasped in surprise as Hiccup suddenly scooped her up into his arms, before pressing a light kiss onto her temple.

"You do know there's nothing wrong with my legs, don't you?" Astrid asked wearily, although her voice had no fight in it as fatigue crept through her bones, causing her eyelids to become tired and heavy as they made their way along.

"I know," Hiccup said softly, tightening his grip around her thin, athletic figure. "But that doesn't mean I can't do this for you."

With no strength left to argue, Astrid shrugged, and instead, tucked her head underneath Hiccup's chin and wrapped her arms around Hiccup's neck as she rested her head on Hiccup's chest groggily, with her sore heavy eyes slipping shut in the process. The last few days had taken a lot out of her and she wasn't embarrassed to admit it. Even now, her chest still ached from the weight of the sobs that had wracked through her torso, and every now and then, she would emit a tiny hiccup, which in turn made her husband chuckle at the irony of the situation, causing her to smile as well.

As soon as they got home, Hiccup and Astrid wasted no time in sending Sharpshot to the Great Hall, where a message was returned saying they hoped Astrid was alright and that the birthday celebrations could easily be moved to another day while the pair were changing out of their uncomfortable formal gear into their breathable night clothes, before curling up beside each other on the bed. The fire crackled beside the bed and the warmth it emitted made Astrid's eyes slip closed, and not even the sound of the front door opening quietly downstairs was enough to jerk her back to full consciousness.

"Is that Toothless?" she asked sleepily, wrapping herself tightly into Hiccup's arms.

"Probably," Hiccup replied softly. "Mum must have let him in."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes with the only sounds being that of the crackling fire and Toothless' low rumbles downstairs as he slept, while Hiccup absent-mindedly stroked Astrid's shoulder with his thumb, before pressing a light kiss onto her unbound hair.

"Are you really alright, Astrid?" Hiccup's concerned voice interrupted the peaceful silence.

Astrid craned her neck to look at him with a small smile. "Yeah," she assured him, reaching up to run a thumb over his cheek. "It's just…" She hesitated.

Hiccup reached up to place a hand over hers. "Just what?"

She sighed. "It's just I feel a bit stupid, that's all. Getting this worked up over it." Finding herself under Hiccup's piercing gaze, the young woman swiftly looked down, only for Hiccup to bring her head back up to meet his eyes with a comforting smile.

"You were scared," he pointed out. "How many of us act logical when we're in a situation they don't know the outcome? You didn't know how things were going to go."

"That doesn't change the fact that I didn't trust you enough not to be angry," Astrid remarked bitterly.

"Hey." Astrid glanced up at the sound of Hiccup's firm tone. His emerald eyes were soft as they searched her face, before he leant forward and captured her lips with his own, before pulling her closer to his body, stroking her flushed cheek with the pad of his thumb. Blushing brightly, Astrid eagerly responded to the kiss, with her eyes slipping closed as she returned the sweet gesture. After a few long moments, Hiccup broke the kiss, before pulling away, brushing Astrid's long hair back, before snuggling closer into her side. She responded by draping her arm across his chest, before laying her head on his torso, listening to his steady heartbeat, all the while savouring the warmth his body was giving off.

How did she ever get so lucky to have a life like this?

* * *

 _Ok, I know this chapter showcased Astrid in a very different way and a lot of you were probably surprised to see her so meek and emotional, but considering she only just remembered what happened that day and all the emotions of the past several months, it just hit her hard. She's been living with Hiccup for five months, listening to him blaming himself and even hating himself sometimes for it, so the possibility of it being_ _ **her**_ _fault was just to much for her and she hit rock bottom. But it was because of how wonderful Hiccup was in this chapter that she never blamed herself again. At least around Hiccup anyway. She will always carry some of the blame, despite everything he told her. I also wanted to showcase just how loyal and sweet Hiccup is to her and just how far he'll go to make sure she's happy. Plus I just love writing for these two as well, which is probably why I went back to write this as the current Living with the Haddocks chapter I'm writing doesn't have them in it at all!_

 _If anyone wants to know what happened to Tuffnut after this situation either, he actually didn't get in too much trouble. Mostly because he was just being Tuffnut and didn't think before he spoke and he knew it was because of him that Astrid didn't show up to the feast so he felt bad enough as it was._

 _Speaking of the party, too. For anyone wondering about Hiccup's birthday, yes, apparently his birthday really_ _ **is**_ _February 29 and it is actually canon. Go figure. Apparently, it's from the books, and unfortunately, I couldn't get past book 1 when I tried to read them because they were just way too different from the movie for me to get my head around. Also, I know Vikings probably didn't have the same calendar system as us, but truthfully, I use ours anyway because it makes writing the whole thing so much easier, especially in planning. My timeline is very intricately detailed and used a fair bit!_

 _Ok, so, once again,_ _ **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_ _Same thing as always, though,_ _ **NO FLAMES WILL TOLERATED**_ _. If I get any, they_ _ **will**_ _be deleted._ _ **KIND, constructive criticism**_ _only please. That is a lot more helpful in the long run._

 _Thanks for reading!_


	10. Six Months

_Well, I'm definitely on a roll. I've posted new chapters for both this and Living with the Haddocks within the same time frame. Although, to be fair, this chapter was easy. I'm not sure I'll be able to keep this up now that Living with the Haddocks is entering the home stretch with 10 chapters to go, but we'll see what happens._

 _Ok, so this chapter is a fairly simple one. Its pure fluff and is pretty much a winding down after a long hard day chapter between Hiccup and Astrid, but sometimes simple is best. This wasn't even the chapter I was planning, but after a few days of really cold weather where I live, it just came to me and I decided to write this one first._

 _Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Ten – Six Months

* * *

Astrid shivered as the evening breeze whipped up around her, brought on by a tiny opening in the window pane above the bed. Rubbing her hands together, Astrid carefully reached up, gripping the window shutter with one hand, before swiftly wrenching it shut, blocking off all remaining elements of icy wind outside, returning the room to a comfortable warmth. The fire beside the bed crackled merrily, but was dying down as the young woman waited for her husband to return home.

Astrid sighed as she glanced at the empty spot beside her in the bed. Hiccup had been out all day, dealing with one problem after the next, all in freezing cold conditions, curtesy of an unexpected snow storm that had begun the previous night. While Astrid had remained with him throughout most of the day, sorting out everything from a domestic dispute to a fire, undoubtedly started by some wayward dragon, to one of the houses, Hiccup had been quick to send her home as soon as night began to fall when the temperature began dropping like a stone. She'd protested, but even in her heavy coat, the frosty wind found its way to leave goose bumps on her already frigid skin, so the objection had been short lived. Now, though, as darkness began to creep into the room with no Hiccup in sight, Astrid was beginning to regret that decision.

The sound of the fire popping beside her made the twenty-year old turn her head and she noted, with a pang, that the fire was dying down a lot quicker than she expected and the result was a chill in the air that even her heavy blankets couldn't make up for. Heaving a sigh, she peeled back the covers, then putted over towards the decaying fire, bending down to stoke the fire back to its roaring warmth. Blissful, Astrid held out her hands, savouring the warmth it gave off, before standing up with a groan as she returned to bed.

The sound of a door opening downstairs met her ears.

"Hiccup? Is that you?"

"Yeah," Hiccup's voice answered back and Astrid listened as his prosthetic clicked against the wooden floor downstairs. "Don't get up. I'll be there in a minute." There was a pause. "I just have to feed big baby here." There was an answering growl. "Oh, don't be like that, bud, you know it's true."

Astrid snorted. Obviously Toothless hadn't eaten all day and was letting it be known loud and clear, the result of which was a grumbling Night Fury who acted more like a child than an alpha dragon. Not that she blamed him. Having to deal with village matters all day on a full stomach was hard enough, let alone an empty one. She could only imagine how the Night Fury was currently feeling.

A few minutes passed before the bedroom door finally clicked open, where Astrid found Toothless hurrying in, with Hiccup hot on his heels.

"Gee, why don't you just push your way in, bud, I don't mind," Hiccup remarked dryly as the Night Fury sauntered over towards his rock bed beside the fire, before collapsing onto it in a heap.

"Don't worry, he did," Astrid chuckled, watching as the dragon tucked his head into his wing, before curling up comfortably without as much as a second thought. She glanced up at Hiccup with a soft smile. "How'd it go?" she asked, reaching up to place a hand on his cheek as he bent down to kiss her. "Is it cold out there?"

"It's _freezing_ ," Hiccup replied, tugging off his own fur coat, before laying it on the back of his desk chair. "I'm just grateful you talked me into bringing this with me this morning." He gestured to the damp coat. "Even with it, I thought I was going to turn into an icicle."

"I can imagine," Astrid said, giving off an involuntary shudder. She gave him a questioning glance. "Have you had anything to eat?"

Hiccup nodded. "I stopped into the Great Hall before I came home," he explained. "What about you?" he asked, turning to Astrid with a small smile. "Have you eaten yet?"

Astrid smiled. "I ate when I got home," she assured him. "What kept you so late?" she asked curiously. "Surely no one is out at this time of night? In this weather?"

"You'd be surprised," Hiccup said dryly, holding out his hands to the fire in an effort to warm them up. "Every time I thought I could come home, something else came up." He heaved a frustrated sigh. "Honestly, it's like they can't take care of themselves."

"Well, don't worry about it now," Astrid said gently, patting the space beside her on the bed. "Come to bed and warm up before you freeze."

Hiccup sighed. "I wish I could," he said, glancing at the empty space beside Astrid enviously. "But I have stuff to do before tomorrow's council meeting and if I don't get it done-" He broke off with a wince as a resounding pain shot through his aching muscles.

"Come to bed," Astrid ordered in a no-nonsense tone, peeling back the covers beside her as a way of invitation. "You can worry about all that tomorrow."

"But-"

" _Now_ , Hiccup." Astrid's tone was firm. "Before I make you."

Hiccup chuckled. "So demanding, aren't you milady?"

Astrid rolled her eyes in amusement. "I am if it means you won't burn yourself out. Now come on," she added, with a gesture towards the bed. "It's cold."

"But… the paperwork…"

"Can wait until tomorrow," Astrid repeated. "It's too late to be doing it now anyway. And you're exhausted," she pointed out, taking note of Hiccup's weary expression. "Even if you _did_ do anything now, it would all be for nothing."

"You know, I sometimes wonder what I did to deserve you," Hiccup said softly, with a tender glace in his wife's direction.

Astrid chuckled. "You kidnapped me."

"I mean it, Astrid."

"So do I," Astrid countered, throwing him a tender smile. "If it wasn't for you kidnapping me that day, who knows what might have happened? And let me tell you. I don't regret a single thing."

Hiccup lowered himself onto the bed beside her, and Astrid tilted her head up to gaze at him as he reached out to cup her cheek in the palm of his hand.

"Neither do I," Hiccup whispered, and tilting her head slightly, leant forward and met her lips with his own. She responded by slowly reaching up to cradle his head with one hand, intensifying the kiss with as much fervour as she could gather, causing her hair to fall in a heap around her, tickling Hiccup's nose, resulting in an amused chuckle from the young man. Breaking away from the kiss, he reached up to stroke a tendril of hair back behind his wife's ear, causing her flush brightly in response.

"I love you."

Astrid smiled. "I love you, too," she said gently, reaching up to caress his cheek. "Now, come on, let's get you out of this before you fall asleep." She moved to unbuckle Hiccup's riding vest, just as Hiccup's fingers got there first. Seeing that Astrid had the situation well in hand, though, he swiftly dropped his fingers and watched as his wife made short work of the straps, before dumpling the leather unceremoniously onto the floor beside them. He sighed in relief as the excess weight was removed.

"Thank Thor for that," Hiccup groaned, rolling his shoulders in response to the sudden freedom. "Every muscle in my body is screaming."

"I'm not surprised," Astrid said, watching as Hiccup gingerly changed into his night clothes. "You've been on your feet since dawn."

"I feel it, too," Hiccup admitted, pulling his night tunic over his head with a slight wince, before collapsing into the space beside his wife. He hissed as a sudden pain shot through his amputated leg.

"Are you alright?" Astrid asked anxiously, taking note of the pained expression etched into her husband's face. "You're not getting a megrim, are you?"

Hiccup shook his head, his teeth clenched. "No, it's not my head," he assured her, causing her to sigh in relief. "It's my leg." He grimaced as he moved said leg into a better position. "It hurts every time I move it."

"Well, it might help if you got that off." Astrid pointed to his metal leg, still attached to the aching stump of a leg. She held out her hands. "Here. I'll help you."

"No, I've got it." Hiccup moved his leg out of the young woman's reach. "You just get some sleep."

" _Hiccup._ " She glanced at him with a cocked brow. "Give me your leg."

Hiccup sighed. "Fine," he conceded, dragging his leg across the bed covers towards Astrid's waiting hands, where she took his stumpy leg into her gentle hands, before judiciously removing the metal appendage and placing it on the night stand beside her.

"Thanks," Hiccup said gratefully as he began to move his leg out of his wife's reach, only for her to stop him with a gentle hand.

"Uh-uh," Astrid reproached, dragging his leg back towards her. "You're not getting out of it that easily."

"Astrid… you know how it feel about-"

"Shut it, babe," Astrid said sternly, glancing up at him with narrowed eyes. "You _know_ I don't care what your leg looks like. For Thor's sake, we've been married for six months!"

"Yeah… I know…" Hiccup's tone was tentative. "It's just…"

"I know, babe." Astrid threw him a tender smile. "You think it's ugly." She scooted closer towards him, before reaching up to stroke her thumb across Hiccup's flushed cheek. "But I _don't._ And that's all that matters." Rolling up Hiccup's pant leg, though, she suddenly gave out a sympathetic hiss. "Oh, Gods, Hiccup, no wonder you've been in pain!" she exclaimed.

"Swollen?" Hiccup fathomed, with a quick glance towards the stub.

"Swollen, red, and everything in between," Astrid confirmed with an irritated shake of her head. "Seriously, Hiccup, it's all well and good to try and do everything yourself, but not at this expense! You'll be lucky if you're _walking_ tomorrow!"

Hiccup chuckled lightly. "Well, at least it gives me a good excuse to have a day off tomorrow."

Astrid snorted. "Tomorrow and the rest of the week by the looks of this."

"I can't take the whole week off!"

"You will be if you want to walk again before the end of this month," Astrid said sternly, oblivious to Hiccup's protestations. "Seriously, Hiccup, you have to take better care of yourself."

"Tell that to the village," Hiccup mumbled, clenching his eyes shut against the pain coursing through his leg as Astrid began to thumb her way up the swollen limb to release the pressure. "They're the ones who can't do anything for themselves… argh!" Hiccup yelped as a cold compress came into contact with his leg. "Gods, Astrid, don't you think it's cold enough as it is?!"

Astrid smirked. "I'm sorry, Hiccup, but it's either that or leave it to swell even further." She pressed the cloth harder against his inflamed leg, earning her a painful moan in reply.

"You're evil, do you know that?" her husband grumbled, his face hidden behind his arm.

Astrid shrugged. "Maybe," she said as she gently applied the cold cloth to every inch of the swollen skin. "But I'd like to think of it as tough love."

"You _would_ say that," Hiccup countered, cracking one eye open to look at her as she diligently undertook her work. His lips turned up in a small smile.

"Obviously you're not in as much pain as you were before," Astrid remarked, noting the smile on her husband's face.

"Oh, I'm still in pain," Hiccup assured her, emitting a hiss in demonstration as she touched a particular sore spot. "I was just thinking about how much I love you."

Astrid flushed. "Flattery will get you nowhere," she remarked, despite the redness of her cheeks. "I'm still annoyed at you."

"I never expected anything different, milady," Hiccup grinned. "Ow!" He winced as Astrid dug her thumb into the swollen part of his leg a little harder than was needed.

"Sorry," Astrid said sheepishly. She glanced at him anxiously. "You okay?" she asked. "There was a pretty nasty knot in there, that's all."

Hiccup nodded painfully. "I think you got it."

"Sorry," Astrid repeated, her face apologetic. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I was trying to relax your muscles."

"I think you are actually," Hiccup admitted, aware of the deceasing pain in his leg. "I can actually move it without a sudden burst of pain now."

"Yeah, well, do me a favour and stay off it tomorrow, okay?" Astrid said gently, running her hand up the length of Hiccup's stump, removing any remaining knots in the process. "Your mother and I can handle the meeting."

Hiccup threw her a tender smile. "You're amazing, do you know that?"

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Yes, I've believe I've been told that," she said lightly, rolling Hiccup's pant leg down as she spoke. " _Many_ times."

Hiccup shrugged. "Well, it's true," he said, unabashed, reaching an arm up as invitation towards Astrid, who wasted no time in snuggling up next to him. "I don't know how many times you've stopped me from doing something stupid."

"More times than I count, I can assure you," Astrid chuckled, tilting her head up to look into Hiccup's bright emerald eyes. "So it was probably lucky that you married me. I mean, who else could have kept you alive for this long?" she teased.

Hiccup reached up to trace Astrid's face with his fingertips. "No one, that's who," he said softly, running a thumb across her cheek. "Absolutely no one."

Astrid heart pounded against her chest as Hiccup's breath tickled her face as he came closer. "I didn't think so," she whispered, reaching up to cradle the back of his head just as Hiccup's lips brushed hers. Closing her eyes, she cherished the feel of Hiccup's lips against hers, causing her heart to speed up in response to his touch as he stroked her face tenderly. The kiss was slow and gentle, and the couple felt their tension melt away as they lay in each other's arms, engrossed in only each other like most young couples did, pressing all of their love and passion into one single moment, before finally, the need for air broke the passionate embrace.

"We should get some sleep," Hiccup murmured, burying his head into her neck.

"Hmm," Astrid responded sleepily. She made no move to untangle herself from her husband's arms. "I guess so."

Noticing his wife's reluctance, Hiccup gave an amused chuckle, before reaching his hand down the bed for the blankets, where upon finding them, he quickly drew them up over himself and Astrid, encasing them in a comfortable warmth where even the fireplace hadn't quite succeeded. Snuggling up against Astrid's body, he pressed a light kiss into the crown of her head.

"Love you."

"Love you, too," Astrid replied sleepily, turning her head just enough to glance into Hiccup's weary face. "Remember. _No_ walking tomorrow. Leave it all to me."

Hiccup grinned. "Even if it's cold?"

" _Even_ if it's cold," she confirmed lightly, reaching up to push Hiccup's messy bangs off his forehead. "Although, it'll be hard to move," she admitted, with a flick of her eyes towards the window, where snow was still fulling thick and fast past the windows, visible even in the dull light given off by the crackling fire.

"Get mum to help with most of it, then," Hiccup muttered as he pressed a gentle kiss into the young woman's blonde locks. "You can just say you need to make sure I don't do anything stupid."

"Knowing you, you would just to keep me here," Astrid breathed, sighing in contentment as Hiccup pressed a kiss onto her forehead, then her nose. She giggled. "Hiccup!" she exclaimed, glancing at him with false indignation. "If you keep that up, I won't leave this house _at all_ tomorrow."

Hiccup chuckled. "That's the idea," he said, leaning forward to press another kiss onto her lips.

"Seriously? And you say _I'm_ evil."

"You have to admit, it's not a bad plan."

"Oh… shut up and go to sleep."

* * *

 _Well, compared to my recent Living with the Haddocks chapter, this was practically a drabble! It's hard to believe I can still write something this short. It makes a nice change being able to write something in a few days._

 _Ok, so as I said at the start of the chapter, this idea mainly came to me on a whim and was very heavily influenced by the fact that we've been experiencing a cold snap we don't usually get so early in winter. I mainly just wanted to showcase what it was like in the Haddock household after a really long and hard day and to show Astrid's feelings towards Hiccup's leg which is something the series doesn't really get into. Hiccup never seems to be overly bothered by it, and it never seems to give him much trouble, so I wanted to see what would happen if it actually did for once and what they do about it. Even if Astrid did torture him a little! I also just wanted to write a simple fluff piece, especially after last chapter of this and my current Living with the Haddocks one which doesn't even have them in it at all._

 _Ok, so before you go,_ _ **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**_ _if you have the time. I had a great response to my last chapter and I'm quite proud of how it turned out. Just remember my rule, though, that_ _ **NO FLAMES WILL BE TOLERATED**_ _, although_ _ **KIND**_ _constructive criticism is accepted. Next chapter will be up when I have the time as Living with the Haddocks is my current priority._

 _Thanks for reading!_


End file.
